


The Love Of A Roommate

by OneSlimyBoi



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Highschool AU, Homopbobia, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), M/M, Roommates, School Sucks, a lil violence, everyone is soft, it's still mostly fluff, sucky parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:02:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 34,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23805046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneSlimyBoi/pseuds/OneSlimyBoi
Summary: Eight people, two dorm rooms, four years of living together. Yikes. From the loving, kind Patton to the destructive, psychotic Remus, these people couldn't be more different. It's a rocky start, but things soon start to turn around.DO. NOT. READ. THIS! IT'S OLD AND CRAPPY AND I CAN'T BE BOTHERED TO REWRITE IT AAAAAAA-
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Some Remy and Virgil? (idk what the ships called), Some analogical?
Comments: 168
Kudos: 186





	1. Meet Your Roommates

The first day of a brand new year at st. Crofters Highschool, the halls were filled with chatter and people moving around. More people were on the campus than any other day of the year, as the first years and there families moved into there new living spaces. The other students would wander around, checking out the newbies and enjoying there day off.  
"Why did you even bother to make me come, Roman?" A girl around twenty groaned, putting down a small box she had been carrying. She looked over to her brother, who was proudly carrying two very heavy boxes. Another boy followed behind them, carrying just one box with a scribble of `Remus` on it. Roman turned suddenly, looking at his siblings.  
"why?" He scoffed, looking offended. "Do you really think i would be so big headed as too think i could carry all my things in here by _myself_?" His sister facepalmed, sighing.  
"You have your dear old twin here to help, do you not?" The other boy, Remus said, also seeming offended.  
"Your a loose cannon Remus, i have no idea how you even got into this school." Remus shrugged as his brother looked at him with concern.  
"I think you got this, good luck boys." The girl said, pulling up her phone to check the time. "I have to go anyways." She gave them a quick hug before making her exit.  
"Bye Riley!" Roman said, waving. "I can't wait to find out who my roommates are!" Roman said excitedly.  
"Me too, there lucky ducks to have me around." Remus smirked. Roman once again looked at him with concern.  
"Well, im down the hall so see you later, dearest brother of mine!" Remus said happily, practically skipping down the hallway. Roman shook his head and took a deep breath and made his way down the opposite hall. He eventually stopped, he looking at the door infront of him. He was about to walk into where he was going to be living for the next four years. He closed his eyes tightly and opened the door, walking inside. He slowely opened them, scared of someone else already being there. When he did, he saw a few boxes inside a small long room, like a hallway, surrounding it was three other rooms. He looked around for a moment, taking it in.  
"Someone is already here..." He mumbled to himself, he looked over at the boxes curiously. They had a very neat `Logan Berry` written on them.  
"I guess his name is Logan..." Roman once again said to himself, suddenly someone appeared infront of him as if by magic.  
"Yes?" They said suddenly. Roman jumped, suprised.  
"Gah! hey dude, you can't just appear like that!" Roman said, his hands resting on his knees as he supported himself from almost falling backwards.  
"Apologies. You said my name." The person said. Roman looked up and took a proper look at the person. He was tall and slender, and very tidy. He had a pair of half glasses on, and short, neat, brown hair. He looked rather intimidating despite being around the same height as Roman.  
"You must be one of my roommates... Roman." He said, adjusting himself before sticking out his hand. Logan looked at it for a moment, then shook it.  
"Pleasure to meet you." He said, nodding his head slightly.  
"You talk very... proper." Roman said awkwardly, running his hand through his hair.  
"Talking with correct grammar is important." Logan said, turning away from Roman and looking around the room. There was a short moment of awkward silence before Logan picked up another of his boxes and went into the room Roman assumed he had came from. Roman sighed, picked his box back up and went into the other room, whoever he had to share with, it had to better than that guy.

They both continued with there unpacking, avoiding eachother. Both clearly hoping the other roommates would show up soon to clear the air. A short while later, the door to the dorm room opened again. Roman rushed out quickly, wanting to greet whoever it was. A dirty blonde haired boy with lots of freckles walked in, chatting to someone behind him. He was wearing a light blue hoodie with cat ears on it, and he had round glasses. Behind him was a more mature woman, carrying some smaller boxes.  
"Thanks Mom." He said, placing the boxes down. Roman quickly went over to him, he looked much friendlier than the previous roommate.  
"Hi! I'm Roman, one of your roommates!" He said, smiling wide. The boy immediatly smiled back.  
"I'm Patton!" He said, putting out his hand. Roman happily shook it, glad he seemed as friendly as he looked.  
"Seems like you two are going to be fast friends!" The mature woman said, laughing.  
"Pattons Mother, just helping him move in and i'll be out of your.. surprisingly nice hair." She said, looking at Roman's indeed very nice hair.  
"Thanks, i try to take good care of it." Roman said, laughing back.  
"I think i got it Mom." Patton said as he looked around the room.  
"Are you sure or are you just trying to get rid of your old mother, eh?" She said teasingly.  
"I would never." Patton said, giggling.  
"Alright." She said, stopping to also take a good look around the room.  
"Are any of the other roommates here yet? i'd love to meet them." She said to Roman.  
"One of them is, LOGAN!" Roman said, shouting towards the direction of Logan's room. Logan immediatly came out, and appeared infront of them all extremely fast.  
"Woah there!" Patton said, taken aback.  
"Ah, you must be another roommate. Greetings, i am Logan." Logan said, sticking out his hand. Patton quickly went back to his happy manner and shook Logans hand happily.  
"Patton!" He said, smiling just as he had to Roman. Roman was confused, how could someone be so friendly towards someone who acted like a teleporting robot?  
"Well, you seem like an interesting bunch. Good luck with your last roommate, ill see you later pattoncake!" Patton's mother said, giving him a kiss on the head before leaving.  
"Bye Mom!" Patton said, enthusasticaly waving.  
"Wonder when the last dude is going to show, its getting kind of late." Roman said, looking at the door as if he were expecting to magically summon the guy.  
"Well whoever he is, i just know that all of us are going to be great friends!" Patton said, somehow smiling wider than before.  
"Your definitely a glass half full guy, huh?" Roman said, laughing.  
"Well of course, how else are you supposed to live life?" Patton said, leaning down to pick up his boxes.  
"Organised and with knowledge." Logan said coldly, returning to his room.  
"Geez that guys a downer. i feel bad for the last guy who's going to have to room with him, right?" Roman snorted as he slouched down against the wall. Patton looked over at Logan's door with a sad face.  
"He seems lonely... i'm going to room with him." He said, adjusting the way he held his box and putting on a determind face.  
"What? are you crazy?!" Roman said, jumping up. Patton didn't say anything, he just went over to the door and opened it.

"What?" Logan said, looking up at patton as soon as he entered. "I'm going to share with you!" Patton said happily, putting his box down on the other bed in the room. Logan looked at him with a confused face,  
"I would of thought you wanted to share with Roman, you seem fairly friendly with him already." He said, putting down the book he had been holding.  
"Maybe i just like this room better." Patton said, opening up his box.  
"They are almost identicle." Logan huffed, hating when something was happening he didn't understand. It made him feel like he was being left out of something. Patton didn't say anything else, he just continued to unpack. The room was set up with two single beds, a window inbetween, a drawer underneath it, and two small desks at the end of each bed. Logan was annoyed at not getting an answer, but he continued to unpack anyways. After about an hour had gone by, and things were starting to quite down throughout the school. A lot of parents had left, but there was no show of the final roommate for Roman, Logan and Patton. Finally, after what seemed like forever, the door to there dorm opened once again. A single boy walked in, he had a big black hoodie on, black hair and either eyeshadow or a deep lack of sleep, or perhaps both. He was pale as a vampire and he was carrying merely one box. Only Patton noticed the sound of the door opening, he was sat on the floor infront of the big windows at the end of the room, looking at his phone. He looked up suddenly to see the final roommate, who looked suprised to see him there. Patton jumped up and didn't hesitate to hurry over to the guy and introduce himself.  
"Hi! i'm Patton! welcome!" Patton said excitedly.  
"Oh... hey... im Virgil.." The guy mumbled, avoiding eye contact. Patton looked around him, expecting to see more things, but he only had one box.  
"Is that all your stuff? how come you have so little?" Patton asked, the box wasn't even that big.  
"I dont have a lot." Virgil said. Patton noticed he was also wearing a backpack, but this guy did seem a little... off.  
"Oh... alright. Your in that room over there, with Roman. Don't worry, he's very friendly!" Patton said, trying to regain his cheery tone. Virgil nodded and headed over to the room, stopping just before he grabbed the door handle and opened it.

Virgil looked at Roman, he was suprised to see how attractive this guy was. He shook his head, trying to not blush at the fact that had been his first thought. He looked over at the guy, who had just noticed him.  
"Oh, hey! guess your the last guy." Roman sat up, he had been lying on his bed, looking at his phone.  
"Yeah.. Virgil." He mumbled awkwardly. Roman sat up and just looked at him for a while.  
"Do you need to stare?" Virgil said defensively. Roman suddenly jumped, he had gotten lost in his thoughts.  
"Sorry, you just... sort of look like an emo vampire." Roman said, trying to hold back his laughter.  
"And you look like a snobby prince." Virgil shot back.  
"How dare you?!" Roman said, offended. Virgil laughed and placed the box down on the other bed, took of his backpack and flopped down on the bed.  
"Just don't talk to me, i won't talk to you, and we won't have problems." Virgil said, smirking at Roman. Roman huffed but didn't say anything, he just went back to what he was doing.

Remus eagerly slammed the door to his dorm open, slamming it against the wall, causing a loud sound. A bleach blonde haired guy wearing a scarf and a beanie was standing close to the door, he jumped, completely taken aback. He had hair covering almost half of his face, and his visible eye was brown.  
"What the HELL?" He said angrily, before taking a good look at Remus. He was smiling wider than any natural person should and his eyes looked like he had just had twenty cups of coffee.  
"What...?" The guy repeated, quieter in a more confused tone.  
"Howdy! i'm REMUS!" Remus said, getting extremely close to the guys face.  
"Personal space bud." The guy said firmly, pushing him away.  
"Im Dee." He sighed, already accepting he had gotten stuck with the crazy one.  
"Dee? thats a weird name. OH WELL!" Remus said, he seemed to shout atleast one word per sentence.  
"The other two are already here.... they already took the other room... oh shit." Dee said, horrified as he realised he had to share with this psycho.  
"Guess we're sharing!" Remus said, getting unnecessarily close again. Dee just stared at him for a moment before sighing heavily, and walking off.  
Just then, the door from one of the room opened and two people walked out.  
"I heard some shouting, is everything ok?" One guy said, he had light brown hair, and was wearing a shirt, a pink tie and a sweater. The other guy had an eyebrow raised, he was for some reason wearing sunglasses indoors and was wearing a black leather jacket.  
"HI!" Remus shouted. The two looked suprised and confused, and glanced over as dee silently went into his room and shut the door.  
"Hi, you must be out last roommate!" The guy with the pink tie said, walking over to remus.  
"My name is Emile!" He said, smiling and holding out his hand. Remus took it and shook it hard, making Emile feel like his arm might fall off.  
"I'm Remus!" Remus said, finally not shouting. The other guy cautiously walked over, he was holding a cup of iced coffee. He took a sip while he looked Remus up and down. Remus had an interesting appearence. His hair was a mess, and had a gray streak in it despite him being so young, he has a black jacket on, a weird green shirt that had rips in it, black jeans with chains on, and big black boots. He kept his creepy smile and wide eyes all the way through.  
"Remy." The coffee guy muttered, wondering if this guy was going to murder him in his sleep. Remus gave them a quick wink before rushing off into the room Dee had just entered. Emile and Remy watched him with confusion, concern, and a little dread.


	2. A Lesson A Day Keeps The Fun Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day of lessons, yeppers, and of course, the students can't wait to get right to it. But some disagreements come up, and some bonding too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the third chapter done too already and i wanted to get this out, but things will chill out im just surprised that some people are interested! anyways, enjoy reading.

As the sun began to rise the next morning, it was as if it knew it had to wake up a bunch of moody teenage students. It shone brightly through windows, it was almost blinding. Patton groaned as he lifted his arm to shade his eyes from the light. The alarm on his phone was beeping loudly, as he wondered how one sound could be so annoying. He sighed, sitting up and pressing the button on his phone. He stretched and yawned then looked over to Logan's bed.  
"Morni-" He stopped halfway through his sentence, surprised to see Logan's bed empty. Was he already up? how can anyone of already been up and out of bed this early? He got up and pulled on some clothes, and left the small room. He saw Virgil leaning against the wall outside the bathroom door, eyes closed as if he was trying to catch up on more sleep.   
"Hi Virgil." Patton said, yawning. Virgil turned his head and nodded to him, then turned back and continued staring out the window. The bathroom door opened and Logan walked out, looking somehow perfect. His clothes weren't creased, not a single hair was out of place, you could probably see your own reflection in his glasses. Virgil and Patton just looked at him in awe. He looked at them both with a confused expression.  
"Is there a problem?" He asked, Virgil didn't answer, just slipped into the bathroom behind him and closed to door.   
"Logan! how do you look so... perfect?" Patton asked, staring at him. Logan's face immediately become redder, completely taken aback. He quickly readjusted himself and looked at Patton with a serious face.  
"Patton, its the first day of lessons, first impressions are important." Logan said, pushing his glasses up. Just then, Virgil came out the bathroom, looking almost the same as he did before. Exhausted, his hair still messy, and the underneath of his eyes somehow darker.   
"Are you wearing eye shadow?" Logan asked, Virgil turned suddenly and looked at him.   
"Yes." He said before turning back around and walking out of the dorm, slamming the door.  
"I do not believe the dress code allows makeup." Logan said, flinching slightly from the door slam.   
"Everyone has there style, right?" Patton said, smiling despite also being scared from the door slam. He hurried into the bathroom, closing the door. Logan sighed and also headed out the dorm. 

Dee awoke suddenly that morning, he blinked his eyes open only to see a grinning face hanging over him.   
"good morning!" Remus said cheerily. Dee jumped and let out a small scream.   
"DUDE WHAT IS UP WITH YOU?!" Dee said, holding his hand on his chest and he breathed heavily. Remus took a step back, still grinning.   
"Are you some sort of PSYCHO?" Dee stood up, not wanting to get any closer to Remus for fear of being stabbed or something.  
"Probably!" Remus said happily, shrugging.   
"How did you even get into this school?" Dee hissed at him, picking up his phone.   
"I can act completely normal when needed." Remus said, pulling open his side of the dresser.   
"I highly doubt that, but i guess you had to of gotten in somehow..." Dee sighed, looking at the time. He looked up and saw inside of Remus's draws, it was full of the weirdest clothes he'd ever seen.   
"I can't believe i have to live with you for four years, i doubt i'll even live that long..." Dee pulled open his draws, rummaging through them. Remus looked up at him suddenly with a very serious face.   
"You think im going to kill you?" He said, staring at Dee intensely. Dee sighed and looked up at him.  
"No, sorry your right... your just.. unique is all." He said, giving a weak smile. Remus looked at him silently for a moment.  
"I would never kill you." He stood up properly, " **I only kill the ones who deserve it**." He said with a very deep, threatening voice, not blinking once. Dee slowly turned his head up to look at him, terrified. Remus suddenly blinked and smiled at him.   
"Alright, well i'll see you later roomie!" Remus said, giggling as he pulled on a jacket and skipped out the room. Dee just stood there for a moment, staring at the door in disbelief.   
"Note to self.... never piss that guy off." He said, scarred for life.

Emile also woke quite suddenly that morning, but for a different reason. He yawned, stretching, then sniffed and smelt something nice. He opened his eyes fully and looked up, he saw Remy sat on his desk chair, seeming already ready, sipping coffee.   
"Hey." He said, looking over at Emile.   
"Hey Remy... where did you get that coffee?" Emile asked, sitting up. Remy shrugged.  
"I've got another one." He said, gesturing to the other coffee cup sat next to him. Emile got up, suprised.   
"For me?" He asked, his eyes sparkling.  
"Yes, geez you marshmallow." Remy said, rolling his eyes and laughing. Emile went over, picked up the coffee and took a sip.   
"Thanks Remy!" He said, leaning down to give Remy a hug.  
"Woah there!" Remy said, trying not to spill his precious coffee.   
"Did you.... already put sunglasses on?" Emile said suddenly, looking at the sunglasses on Remy's head. Remy took another sip from his coffee, stood up and looked at Emile, one eyebrow raised.  
"There a part of the look babes." Remy said, putting one hand on his hip. Emile giggled, putting the coffee cup down.   
"Alright, i guess i'll see you later Remy!" He said, walking over to the dresser. Remy quickly left the room, getting the hint. 

You would of thought the first day of lessons would of been a little easier, right? not much. After all, this is a school. We all know schools don't give a crap. Anyways, after a tiring morning of being introduced to new classes, the students went to the cafeteria to feed there hungry stomachs, and it was HUGE. The new students walked in in awe, despite knowing its a school and the food is probably awful. After getting some food, Virgil walked around the cafeteria, trying to find an empty table.   
"Woah, who let a raccoon into the school??" Someone said mockingly from one table, everyone around started to laugh. Virgil quickly walked away, finding an empty table in the far corner of the cafeteria. He sat down and sighed, having gotten comments like that all day. At first, he had fought back but he was getting tired. Being an extreme introvert, just being in school and having to interact with people was exhausting.  
"You ok?" Virgil looked up quickly to see Patton standing there, looking concerned.   
"I heard them... don't worry about it Virgil, there just boring people with nothing better to do!" Patton said, as he sat down next to Virgil and gave an encouraging smile.   
"I'm used to it..." Virgil mumbled, pushing his tray back and burying his face in his arms on the table. Patton looked at him sadly, hating to see anyone upset. Logan walked over to there table, and silently sat down across from Patton, without acknowledging the situation at all.  
"Logan?" Patton said, suprised to see Logan sit with them.  
"Did i interupt something? Apologies. I simply could not find another empty table, so this will have to do." Logan said, still not acknowledging Virgils obvious bad mood.   
"Oh, well we are roomies after all, we should sit together!" Patton said, smiling at Logan. He then turned his attention back to Virgil, who let out a loud groan. Logan finally noticed him, looking down at him.   
"Virgil, it is not advised to put your face on the table, you don't know if its been properly disinfected." Logan said, then went back to his food. Patton just looked at him, like how does someone miss someone so obviously upset?  
Suddenly they heard something behind them, they turned to see Roman backing up towards them, looking nervous.   
"So sorry, you seem nice but your not exactly... my type?" He said awkwardly, talking to a eager looking girl in front of him. She stopped suddenly, looking confused. A few people around stopped to look at the situation, intrigued.   
"Not your... type?" The girl said, she was very attractive after all, "I'm like... every guys type!" She said, confused.  
"Ego much..?" Someone mumbled from around them, everyone started to laugh. The girl blushed, embarrassed, and hurried away. Roman sighed in relief, and turned to see Patton, Logan and Virgil looking at him from there table. He walked over at sat down next to Logan, running his hand through his hair.   
"Its the first day! how can she already be trying to find people to date?" Virgil laughed as he said it.   
"She's desperate for her perfect model boyfriend." He said, pulling his hood, which has fallen down, back up.   
"You sayin you think i look like a model, emo?" Roman said, holding his head up with his hand.   
"She was very pretty Roman, why didn't you give her a chance?" Patton asked, finally tucking into his food.   
"As i said, she's not exactly my type of person." Roman said, "Plus, she made me forgot to get food." He said sadly, sighing.   
"Eat mine, im not hungry." Virgil said, pushing the tray towards Roman.   
"Virgil, you have to eat." Patton said, looking at him with concern.  
"He is correct, eating is necessary for living." Logan chimed in, looked up from the book that seemed to have magically appeared in his hand.   
"Dude, how do keep making things appear, like that book.. and yourself?" Roman said, looking him up and down like he was expecting to see something there.   
"I'm not making anything appear, that is impossible." Logan said with a condescending tone, then went back to his book.   
"Whatever. Anyways, you sure you don't want this Virgil?" Roman said, looking at the tray then at Virgil.   
"Yeah don't worry about it, after all you need that energy to run away from more girls." Virgil said, winking at him then leaning on the table again. Roman awkwardly laughed, then pulled the tray towards him. Patton looked concerned still, but didn't persist further. 

Remy was stood in the line of people waiting for food, for once not holding a cup of coffee. He was listening in on there conversations, trying to get some gossip, after all he was bored.   
"Remy!" Emile said, walking over to him.   
"Oh hey em." Remy said, redirecting his attention to Emile, who seemed rather happy considering the tiring morning.   
"How's your morning been?" Emile asked, grabbing a tray.   
"Meh..." Remy said, shrugging. He leaned in to Emile's ear and whispered, "Those people infront of us said something about a kid who's walking around looking like a raccoon with a ton of eyeshadow, telling people to eff off when they make fun of him." Emile took a step back, looking shocked.  
"Thats awful!" Emile said, looking upset.   
"I mean... maybe he shouldn't wear a bunch of eyeshadow? self expression and all but people are gonna make fun of him for it." Remy said, shrugging again.  
"Remy, no one should be bullied because of there appearance!" Emile said, crossing his arms.   
"How did you even hear that?" Emile asked, seeing the people infront of them were talking quietly.   
"I guess i've picked up decent listening skills." Remy said, turning around and moving along the line.   
"I also heard someone earlier say there was another kid running around like a psycho." He grinned, but Emile remained unimpressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Virgil doesn't have an eating disorder or anything don't worry, he just didn't eat that day ^^


	3. Not Everything Has A Logical Answer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so the word rape is mentioned in this chapter but as part of a joke and nothing happens- 
> 
> this was supposed to be a logicality chapter but it kind of flopped. It'll turn to logicality eventually, i have planned a new way of doing it later on.

After a tiring first day, the students were happy to finally relax... after doing homework.   
"This is so stupid! we're not even at home." Roman said angrily, slamming open the dorm door. The other three followed behind him, Patton concerned, Logan confused and Virgil amused.   
"You don't think the more work we get done the better?" Logan asked, as he genuinely didn't understand. Roman turned at looked at him with a face of disgust.   
"Your like a robot who's mission is to be cold and work forever." He said, staring Logan down. Logan didn't reply, he simply walked over to his and Pattons room, going inside and closing it behind him. Roman gave a frustrated sigh before doing the same with his and Virgil's room. Patton and Virgil looked at each other, Patton with worry but Virgil simply shrugged, took off his backpack and sat down on the floor. He opened up his bag and pulled out his books.   
"Your going to do it out here?" Patton asked, confused.   
"Princey in there is probably going to start yelling and just getting mad, and im too tired to deal with him." Virgil mumbled, putting on his headphones. Patton sighed, he looked up at his and Logan's door. He took a deep breath and went into the room. Logan didn't bother to look up or even acknowledge him, staring intensely at his work. Patton was upset, but didn't want to bother him. He knew he had a tendency to be a little intense, `over friendly` as some people had put it before. He sat down and began doing his own work, but suddenly Logan jumped up out of nowhere.  
"How can he not like learning more?!" Logan spat out angrily, seemingly talking to.. the air? Patton, surprised, turned around to look at him.  
"Logan? are you alright?" He said, Logan looked at him, extremely frustrated.   
"I just don't get it Patton." Logan sighed heavily, Patton stood up, taking a step closer to Logan.  
"Well... he just has a different opinion on it, it doesn't really matter if its logical or not." Patton said, shrugging. Logan turned suddenly, looking at Patton as if he had just spoken an alien language.   
"It is simply idiotic to have an opinion that goes against logic." He said, staring Patton down.  
"Well that's not exactly how opinions work, Logan..." Patton said, slightly nervous. Logan did have this air of intimidation about him, He looked at Patton for a while before turning away.  
"This is why i don't like people." He mumbled angrily, gathering up his things.   
"You don't like ANYONE?" Patton was shocked, being such an extroverted person himself, Logan's dislike of others company was completely insane to him.   
"B-but people are great! i hate being alone, even for short periods of time." He watched as Logan put his things away neatly, then stood up and glanced over at Patton.   
"People are too complicated, too many confusing emotions and feelings for me. I'm going to go to the library, goodbye Patton." Logan went over to the door and left without a second glance. Patton sighed, but wasn't going to give up hope just yet. He was determined to become friends with Logan. 

"Its good to get out of the dorm, it's super small." Roman said, stretching out his arms as he and Patton walked around the campus.   
"I haven't really had that much of a good look around." Patton said, looking around him.   
"Maybe we should go outside?" Roman said, laughing. The dorm building wasn't very exciting after all. They headed out the front door, surprised to see so many students hanging around outside.   
"Guess there just bored, huh?" Patton said, looking around at them all.   
"Patton, i know your a friend making machine, but maybe we shouldn't disturb anyone." Roman said, seeing the look on Patton's face. He didn't want Pattons pureness to be ruined by some people telling him to go away, perhaps using slightly stronger language. They walked around for a while, just looking at stuff and chatting.   
"Hey, do you hear that? i think someone is shouting." Patton was right, someone was shouting in the distance. The two turned around, trying to find where the sound was coming from. The sound got closer and suddenly it hit Roman like a truck, he knew that voice. He immediately pulled Patton away before Remus came into view, screaming something about ducks. Everyone was looking at him, completely confused at who the hell this guy was.   
"People eat CHICKENS but you mention DUCKS and people are coming at you about ANIMAL ABUSE??" Remus screeched, throwing his hands up in the air angrily. A teacher came outside, wandering what all the noise was about. Remus noticed and immediately dissapeared, no one knowing where he went. The teacher asked some of the students who was yelling, but they had all been too distracted to really take in his appearance. Annoyed, the teacher warned them all to be more quiet before exiting, leaving several students upset about being yelled at by a teacher for no reason.

"Roman, what was that for?" Patton asked, when Roman finally let go of him. He pulled him so far Patton didn't even know where they were.   
"I'm sorry Patton, but i had to get out of there." Patton rubbed his arm where Roman was holding it, and looked around.   
"Roman, were are we?" He asked suddenly, forgetting to ask why Roman had to get away.   
"Uh.. i guess somewhere near the back of the school?" Roman said awkwardly, not realizing how far they had gone.   
"It doesn't seem like we should be here, lets go back." Patton said, sounding worried. He definitely wasn't a fan of breaking the rules. They walked around for a while, trying to figure out where they had come from, but eventually found there way back.  
"Thank goodness, i was starting to worry!" Patton said, sighing with relief.   
"Sorry again, Patton." Roman was sorry, but he would do anything to stop his roommates, or anyone for that matter, from knowing Remus was his brother. He just knew Remus was going to have a reputation for being crazy in about a week, and he didn't want to be associated with him. Dee however, wasn't so lucky. Remus followed him around, suddenly appeared places Dee was, and loudly spat his crazy shit talk everywhere. Dee had told him a hundred times to go away, but it was as if Remus didn't hear it. Or maybe he just didn't care.   
"Why me? what did i do world?" Dee said sadly, looking up at the ceiling.   
"Are you talking to a building Dee? be careful, people might start thinking your crazy." Remus said, sounding completely serious as he looked at Dee with a concerned face. Dee stopped and stared at him, he was never going to get used to this guy.  
"Just because we share a room doesn't mean you have to annoy me, go find some other poor person to harass." He said finally, after a long silence. Remus smiled with his usual psychopath smile and said,  
"But i like you to harass and annoy! you have a cute face and probably a huge dick." He said casually, as if it were the standard compliment.   
"D-did you j-just..?" Dee stuttered, his face was burning red.   
"NOPE! NOPE IM DONE!" He yelled suddenly, angrily storming off.   
"I AIN'T GETTING RAPED BY A PSYCHOPATH, NOT TODAY SATAN!" He continued to yell as he hurried down the halls, getting completely confused stares from everyone around him. 

"Remy, look at this picture of my cat my mom just sent me!" Emile excitedly shoved his phone in Remy's face. they were sat outside the school, drinking more coffee Remy somehow got.   
"Oh god your one of those people." Remy sighed, reaching over to take the phone.   
"One of what people?" Emile tilted his head in confusion.   
"Your a cat mom." Remy said, laughing. He took the phone and looked at the cat. It was a pretty cute cat, though.   
"A cat mom...?" Emile repeated it, he didn't really get what Remy meant but was sure he meant it nicely.   
"What's there name?" Remy asked, giving Emile his phone back.  
"Her name is sleepy, shes always sleeping for some reason. I took a while to name her as a kitten, and it was only after i noticed her constant napping i named her." Emile said, lovingly looking down at the picture on his phone.  
"Sleepy? wow she's just like me, i bet we'd get along great." Remy laughed, Emile looked up at him, bewildered.   
"You? sleepy? your literally awake and ready every morning before i am without fail!" He scoffed, standing up and putting his hands on his hips.  
"Well yeah, i hate getting up so i set my alarm an hour early, because it takes me like fourty minutes to get out of bed." Remy said, shrugging. Emile stared at him for a moment, whilst Remy also stood up, grabbing his bag.   
"It's woken you up a couple times, but you quickly fall back asleep." He gave a genuine smile, with Emile hadn't really seen before.   
"Thats.. surprising, but i guess it makes sense. Maybe one day, you can meet sleepy!" He said, smiling back. Remy blushed, and gave an awkward laugh. Emile didn't seem to notice though, and continued talking as they walked off.

Logan was the kind of person you expected to enjoy the library, he loved reading and learning new things. He spent a lot of time in there, it was quiet, he didn't have to deal with people being annoying, perfection. Something he didn't realise though was there was someone else who spent a lot of time in there for the same reason. Logan was in there as he was almost every day, trying to find an interesting read. He was distracted as he walked up and down the shelves, paying attention to the books and not what was in front of him. BAM. He had bumped into someone, knocking them over.  
"Ah! My sincerest apologies, i wasn't looking where i was going." He said quickly, embarrassed. He looked down to see the person he had knocked, but was surprised to see Virgil on the floor.   
"Virgil?" Virgil looked up him with an annoyed face.   
"I must say, i'm surprised to see you in here." Logan said, extending out his hand to help Virgil up. Virgil looked at his hand for a moment, but eventually sighed and took it.   
"I like books too, you know." Virgil mumbled as Logan pulled him up. He expected Logan to not really care, but Logan's eye suddenly lit up with joy.  
"You do? that's amazing! what kind of books? fact, not fiction, right? have you read-" He said it all so quickly before Virgil shushed him.  
"Hold on there pal, i like them but i'm not a complete nerd like you. I just like books because there relaxing to read and you don't have to talk to anyone or be around anyone while doing it." Virgil said, giving a laugh at the end.   
"I suppose that makes sense... sorry, i got a little bit excited there." Logan said, blushing a little.   
"Well now i know your not an emotionless robot, at least." Virgil joked, picking up the book he dropped.   
"So what are you reading?" Logan asked, ignoring the robot thing.  
"Oh... it's just a book.. don't worry about it.." Virgil mumbled, shoving it under his arm.  
"I'll talk to you later i guess." He walked away fairly quickly, leaving Logan a little suspicious, but he brushed it off and continued as he had been. It did stay in the back of his mind, though. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Virgil has secrets, spook


	4. A Friend Making Machine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton's an extroverted guy, and that can come with some troubles. 
> 
> Also, an unfortunate project causes some new relationships to form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i watched the new sanders sides, and i'm not gonna change dee's name im just gonna keep it dee.

Patton remembered what Roman had said to him about not going around trying to befriend everyone, but he couldn't help himself. He was a full on extrovert, and only knowing four people in the school wasn't enough. Especially since two of them didn't seem too fond of him. But a school isn't exactly the easiest environment to make friends in. Sure, they had a cafe and a library, but they were full of people studying or on there phones. He wondered around for a while, trying to find anyone who looked approachable. Suddenly he hit the jackpot, two guys were sat outside the school, having a casual conversation that didn't look too intense. Patton could easily slide in, introducing himself and hopefully making two new friends. He approached them in a hurry, not wanting to waste a second.  
"Hi! my name is patton!" He smiled at them, wanting to look as friendly as possible. The guys looked up at him, a little surprised.   
"Oh, hey, can we help you with something?" One of them said, Patton shook his head.  
"No, i just was wondering if you... um... wanted to be friends?" He asked, realizing it may of sounded a little weird. The other guy laughed, but not in a mocking way.   
"Your eager, huh? i'm not sure thats how making friends works after you turn like, ten, but you seem nice. My name's Remy." Patton was overjoyed, surprised that it had worked first try. He was less cautious about who he talked too when he was younger, and had gotten told a lot of mean things, and almost gotten into some bad situations. Luckily his older brother always kept him safe, but he had made it extremely clear to be careful who to talk too.   
"And i'm Emile!" The other guy said, offering his hand to shake. Patton took it and shook, then realized something. He had seen these two before, sat at this exact spot every day.   
"Hey, i see you two here everyday when i walk past! are you dating??" Patton asked excitedly. Remy took a step back in surprise, while Emile's face went completely red.   
"Umm.. no, we're not." Remy said awkwardly.  
"Oh, i'm sorry for assuming!" Patton said, upset he had maybe already messed things up.  
"I-its ok, i guess since we kind of only hang out with each other, its easy to assume..." Emile mumbled, looking at the floor.  
"I guess i hadn't thought about that... we're roommates, i guess we just we're too busy with studying to go out and find other friends." Remy shrugged, Patton regained his smile, still wanting to be friends with them.  
"Theres nothing wrong with that, but i love having lots of friends to talk to and you two are the first people i've interacted with other than my own roommates, everyone in this school seems to keep to themselves." Patton said, realizing things as he said them.  
"I guess your right. We haven't hung out with our other roommates, they don't seem very friendly... especially one of them." Emile said, shivering at the end of his sentence. Even thinking about Remus scared him.  
"You have a bad roommate?" Patton asked, tilting his head slightly. Emile and Remy looked at each other. Just like Dee, they didn't want to be associated with Remus. His crazy antics were already spreading like wildfire.   
"Umm.. well we've gotta go, we have lots of homework to do!" Remy said, awkwardly laughing. He grabbed Emile's hand and pulled him away. Patton stood there, completely confused by what had just happened. 

Patton returned to the dorm, upset. He shuffled into his room and sat down on his bed. In any other circumstance, Logan wouldn't of noticed, but Patton was so happy and enthusiastic all the time, he said hello and goodbye to Logan and asked how he was doing every time he entered and left the room. Logan didn't particularly care, but he had gotten somewhat used to it. He turned around and saw Patton sat there, and despite his lack of knowing emotions and social cues, he could tell Patton wasn't happy. He sighed and said something he knew he would probably regret, but did anyways,  
"Are you alright Patton?" Patton looked up suddenly, surprised. Logan was always busy working, like, always. He never bothered to ask how anyone felt or how there day was, no matter how many times Virgil came back with an obvious upset mood.  
"Oh... yeah i'm fine, just had an awkward interaction, is all." Patton mumbled, looking down again.  
"Oh, alright." Logan turned around and was about to go back to his work, but paused, realizing this was probably another moment he should ask. In his head, he was annoyed about the amount of ridiculous things your supposed to do in social situations, but he didn't show it on his face.  
"What happened?" Patton sniffled as he looked up, whimpering like a sad puppy.  
"I messed up! i asked two guys i met if they were dating, and they weren't and it was awkward, and then they ran off!" Patton rambled, standing up and waving his arms around dramatically.  
"Calm down Patton, why on earth would you ask two strangers if they were dating?" Logan stood up and put a hand on Patton's shoulder to stop him moving around.  
"Well... they always sit together in the same spot everyday, and they just seemed close.." Patton mumbled, he knew that wasn't a good enough reason, but he couldn't help himself, they would of made such a cute couple.  
"You saw two guys together and thought they were dating because they sat together?" Logan asked, raising an eyebrow. Patton suddenly froze, he hadn't even thought for a moment about that.  
"Um... y-yes?" He said nervously. There was a moment of silence before Logan sighed.  
"That's just irresponsible, you shouldn't assume things Patton. If they ran away, perhaps its just a touchy subject for them. Maybe you should try and apologize, if your goal is still to befriend them." Patton sighed in relief, and smiled at Logan.  
"Thanks Logan, didn't expect advice on making friends from you." Logan shot him a look,  
"Advice, on friends? no, no! that's not what i was doing, don't you dare tell anyone i said anything about friends!" Patton giggled and walked out of the room, smirking.  
"PATTON!"

After a while of Virgil groaning and being completely miserable every time he came back to the dorm, Roman had gotten used to it. He thought it was because of homework at first even at the weekend Virgil just seemed.... unhappy. He didn't want to go outside, he didn't want to talk, he seemed to just want to be alone and sleep forever.   
"He's just an introvert, Roman." Patton had told him, but Roman felt there was something more to it. He avoided social situations like the plague, refused to answer personal questions and was straight up just rude. He was like the living embodiment of the word gloomy. Or miserable. Or moody. They bickered all the time, and a general distaste for each other had become the norm. But one day, things got a bit more extreme. Virgil went into the bathroom immediately after returning to the dorm and locked the door. The others didn't really think much of it, but after he had been in there an hour, Roman was, as much as he didn't want to admit it, a little concerned. He left his room and went over to the bathroom door, giving it a quick knock. No reply. He knocked again and put his ear to the door to see if he could hear anything, but he couldn't. He stood there for a moment, unsure of what to do, so he went over to Patton and Logan's room, and opened the door.  
"Patton?" Patton looked up at him, seeing Roman's concerned face.   
"Is everything alright, Roman?" Patton asked, standing up from sitting on the bed.  
"I'm not sure, Virgil locked himself in the bathroom when we came back but he hasn't come out yet." Patton immediately got up and rushed past Roman to the bathroom door.   
"Virgil? are you ok in there?" He sounded much more concerned than Roman had. Roman wondered why he cared about Virgil so much considering he still barely knew him. Virgil refused to tell them anything or spend time with them apart from at lunch, but Patton always showed concern for Virgil's upset moods and seemed like he really wanted to help.   
"It's been over an hour! what if something bad happened??" Patton started to panic, and knocked on the bathroom door once again.  
"Calm down, i'm sure hes fine. He mentioned something about anxiety, right? maybe hes having one of those.. anxiety.. panics?" Roman had no idea what he was talking about, but he just wanted Patton to calm down.   
"Y-yeah he did mention that... but i'm still worried." Patton said, trying to calm down. The door to the dorm opened, and Logan walked in. He had left almost straight after they came back, presumably to go to the library like usual. He looked at the two in confusion, trying to take in the weird scene infront of him.   
"Is.. something happening?" He closed the door behind him and walked closer to the others.   
"Virgil locked himself in the bathroom, remember? and he still hasn't come out. Patton's getting really worried about it." Roman said, conveniently missing out the part where he was worried first.   
"That is strange." Logan mumbled, he went over to the bathroom door and like the other two, he knocked on it. Still nothing.   
"Perhaps he just went in there to get away from Roman. I have heard him many times complain about him." Logan shrugged, not seeming worried at all.   
"HEY!" Roman said, offended. Logan simply returned to his room to continue his day as normal.  
"I swear, robot.." Roman mumbled.  
"I-i guess we should just leave him for now... but if he's in there too long, we need to go get some help." Roman agreed and they returned to there own rooms. Not too long later, Virgil finally came out of the bathroom and went back to his and Roman's room. Roman looked up as soon as the door opened, relieved to see it was Virgil, not that he would ever say that.  
"Hey, you alright?" Roman asked quietly.   
"Yeah, just had a bad day, and i didn't want to have to talk or deal or see anyone for a while." Virgil said, smirking at him.   
"Ha ha, very funny. But you had Patton pretty worked up, you should let him know you're ok." Virgil looked at him with confusion.  
"He... actually cares? but we don't even know eachother that well, its only been a couple weeks." Roman shrugged at him, Virgil didn't understand why Patton cared, but went over to his room anyways.

It had been a couple weeks and everyone was mostly used to things, but something people weren't expecting was the dreaded nightmare of all. A group project. There was a loud groan across the classroom as the teacher announced it, but he ignored it and continued talking anyways.   
"It'll be groups of four, and _i'm_ picking." He put everyone into groups mostly based on who was sat near eachother, after all he wasn't payed enough to care that much.   
"Logan! we ended up in a group together!" Patton said excitedly, Logan simply gave a nod in response, he definitely wasn't a fan of group projects.  
"Guess i'm with you guys, uh hey, my name's Dee." Dee awkwardly mumbled, walking towards them.  
"I'm Patton!" Patton looked like he was about to burst, he might have been the only person in the entire world ever happy to be working on a group project.   
"Who's the final person in our group?" Logan asked, not really bothering to look at Dee.   
"I guess thats me!" Emile took a step closer to them, seeming a little nervous. He was in a group with his roommate he never talked to, and a guy he ran away from. Great!  
"Oh, Emile was it? hey..!" Patton still didn't know why Remy and Emile had run away from him that day, and he was still kind of upset about it.  
"Y-yeah, it is. Sorry about the other day by the way." Patton nodded as if too say, `its alright` before Logan interrupted them.  
"We have a project to do." He said, crossing his arms.  
"I definitely got lucky here, if this had been a free for all choosing i would of been dead by now." Roman sighed in relief, talking to Virgil at the back of the classroom.   
"All your fangirls would of squished you to death." Virgil smirked, Roman's little fanclub of desperate girls was hilarious to him.  
"Who are the other two in our group anyways?" Roman looked around the classroom, everyone was talking in there groups.   
"I'm in your group. what are you two, the back of the classroom badboys?" Remy walked over to the them, laughing.   
"This angsty mess is for sure." Roman said, standing up and moving out the way before Virgil could hit him.   
"Ouch, you bully." Virgil turned to Remy,  
"So, you like... the leather jacket badboy?" Remy flipped his glasses down and said,  
"Its a look, babes." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remy says babes a lot, Emile probably hears it 50 times a day


	5. The Group Project Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah, a students worst nightmare, a group project.
> 
> Especially when you put strong headed people and anxious messes together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't the best, sorry. I had a bit of writers block while writing it and it shows.  
> Also, the story isn't all planned out parts, like this one, are just messy.

The library had never been so full as it was over the next couple weeks, people didn't want to have other students they barely knew in there rooms so most of the groups did there work in the library.   
"Weird how we were the only group of three, i feel like we kinda have a disadvantage." Remy said, flipping through a book he wasn't really reading.  
"Really? i think we have a big advantage, one less annoying idiot to have to argue with." Virgil shrugged. He took the book from Remy, flipped it to a certain part and gave it back to him.  
"So, maybe you should help." Remy looked up at him, but wasn't annoyed, infact he smirked a little.  
"You telling me what to do hot topic?" Virgil didn't answer, trying to keep a straight face instead of laughing.   
"Ok you two, less flirting more working." Roman sighed, wishing there was a fourth person he could talk with to block the others out.  
In Patton, Emile, Logan and Dee's project, things weren't going any smoother. Logan was trying to keep order and get things done, but Dee kept fighting him on how to do things and Patton and Emile were too busy talking about cats and dogs.   
"We need to focus! Dee, my way of doing things is just fine." Dee rolled his eyes at Logan,   
"Well sorry i'm not a huge nerd who's never talked to anyone else before so my only friends and books which gave me a huge ego." He grew louder as he continued talking, and a few people around them were starting to notice.  
"BOOKS ARE BETTER THAN FRIENDS BECAUSE THEY DON'T SAY STUPID SHIT ALL THE TIME!" Logan yelled angrily, slamming his hands down on the table. Everyone around them was now staring, startled by the sudden outburst.   
"Umm L-Logan i think you need to calm down..." Patton had seen one of Logans outbursts before, infact he had seen more than one. Logan was usually very calm and professional, but sometimes he just seemed to... snap. The last time it had happened, Roman was rambling on about something and made the mistake of saying something untrue as a fact. Logan appeared out of nowhere, again, and screamed `FALSEHOOD!` scaring the crap out of all of them. Patton always seemed to be able to calm him down, though.  
"Dude, you have no social skills whatsoever, where did you come from, a cave?" Dee said, once everything had settled back down.   
"It's not something i've prioritized, i do not have no social skills i simply am not used to talking to other people on such a regular basis." Emile and Dee looked at eachother, they already had one crazy roommate and Logan was nothing compared to him.   
"We should... focus on the work." Patton said nervously.  
"Yeah, we should, let's just agree to disagree on some things and we can still get this done!" Emile said, giving the others an encouraging smile. Logan didn't react and Dee rolled his eyes, but they didn't argue further.  
Logan's outburst was soon forgotten though, as Remus's shouts could be heard randomly at times throughout the library, and there was even one,  
"Why did we get stuck with the psycho?!" From someone at some point.   
  
Unlike the others, Remy was pretty happy after going back to the dorm that day.  
"Hey Remy." Emile greeted him, trying to sound joyful like usual, but being tired from his own hard day.   
"Hey Emile, how was your group?" Emile shrugged, Logan and Dee had been a nightmare the whole time and he had a headache. However, Remy seemed happy and Emile didn't want to change that by sharing his own bad day.   
"Mine was pretty great actually." Remy said, smiling.   
"Really? did something happen?" Emile sat up, intrigued to know.   
"Kind of... this cute guy was in my group." Remy said, blushing a little. Emile jumped up and rushed over to Remy.  
"You like someone!? omg thats amazing!" Emile squealed excitedly.   
"Calm down! he seemed pretty close with the other guy in our group already, i don't know if i should bother." Remy sighed, looking to the side.  
"Hey now, you have to atleast try!" Emile said.   
"I guess so, i think he's that guy people were talking about the first week of school, with the eyeshadow. But honestly, it suits him." Emile squealed again, he sounded like a twelve year old girl who just saw her ship sail, but Remy didn't care, he was too busy thinking about Virgil.

It was a weekday afternoon, and Logan and Virgil where the only ones in the dorm. Logan had forgotten this until he went to Virgil and Roman's room, wanting to ask Roman a question. Virgil was sat on his bed reading something which he quickly shoved under his pillow when noticing Logan.  
"Ah yes, i forgot Patton and Roman left... what were you doing?" Logan asked, raising an eyebrow.   
"N-nothing! d-don't worry about it!" Virgil stuttered nervously. Logan stood there for a moment, before remembering what had happened a while back. The library, he saw Virgil in there and he rushed off with a book.   
"Is it that book i saw you with in the library?" Virgil quickly jumped up at the accusation, shaking his head.  
"Nope, nope... just some.. stuff..." Virgil tried to find an excuse, but couldn't think of anything and instead just awkwardly mumbled while avoiding eye contact with Logan.  
"Virgil, its a school library, what you got in there can't be that bad." Logan sighed, crossing his arms. Virgil didn't look at him, he just silently stared at the floor.  
"Fine, i'll see for myself."   
\--  
Patton and Roman returned to the dorm, carrying some coffee they got from the cafe. They had a lot of homework and they had thought it would be helpful. Suddenly the sound of crashing about came from Virgil and Roman's room, and the two quickly hurried over. They opened the door to see Virgil tackling Logan on the floor, physically _hissing_ at him. They stood there in shock for a moment,  
"Ahem.... are we interrupting something?" Roman said, with a smirk on his face. Virgil and Logan looked up at them suddenly, and Patton and Roman burst out laughing.  
"If you two need some privacy...." Patton said through his laughter.   
"I swear to god this is NOT what it looks like!" Virgil said, his face red. He got up quickly, avoiding eye contact with all three of them.   
"I can't wait for the invitation to the wedding." Roman said, as he and Patton finally stopped their laughing.   
"Thats it, YOUR DEAD!" 

Dee wasn't much better than Virgil when it came to bad moods, but he had a clear reason. Remus seemed to have endless choatic energy, and it was exhausting, not to mention terrifying. Dee was usually a pretty chilled out guy, however Remus's constant weird comments where were driving him crazy.   
"What is it Remus? what do you want from me?" He snapped, turning suddenly. Remus, who had been following behind him as usual, stopped in his tracks.   
"What do you mean?" He asked, sounding surprisingly calm.   
"Your always following me and saying weird things and i don't know _why_." Dee said angrily.   
"I just wanted to be friends." Remus sounded slightly sad, which Dee had never heard from him before. He suddenly realised something, Remus was just another person. He was a crackpot, sure, but he was still human.  
"Listen. I'm willing to be friends, but you need to chill out a little." Dee sighed. Remus's eyes suddenly lit up,  
"How much do i need to.. chill?" He asked suddenly, changing his tone and expression like he had just been asked a shady question.  
"Just like.. stop saying weird things... about body parts... and ducks." Remus nodded his head, smiling at Dee.  
"I can do that!" He suddenly pulled Dee into a hug.   
"Woah, i wouldn't of expected you to like hugs." Dee said, awkwardly laughing.  
"Usually i hug people to stab them." Remus said, still smiling happily.  
"Andddd there's the Remus i know."   
  
Roman had managed to mostly avoid Remus for the first few weeks of school, but it wasn't going to last forever. Eventually, Remus found him, he was standing alone outside the school, scrolling through his phone. He was waiting for Remy and Virgil to show up, so they could work on the project. However, he wasn't expecting to see Remus suddenly appear infront of him. "AH! what- Remus? what the hell are you doing here?" He jumped, startled to see his brother and his signature murderer grin standing right there.  
"What do you mean? you haven't talked to me at all since school started!" Remus said angrily, crossing his arms. Roman huffed, putting his phone in his pocket.  
"Well, i'm sorry i don't want to be known as the crazy boys brother!" Remus dramatically gasped at Roman's word, putting his hand on his chest.   
"We are _twins_. we're supposed to stick together!" Roman rolled his eyes and pushed Remus to the side.  
"I have stuff to do Remus, i don't have time to talk." He said, before walking off. Remus watched his leave with an angry look, tired of Roman always pushing him away. He was determined to be close to him again, no matter what the cost. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, so im actually around the age the guys are supposed to be in this story and im a guy too, and i can say that if virgil went to school with me i would 100% fall in love with him. Lets ship virgil with everyone.
> 
> im useless- welp.


	6. A Date With An Emo Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remy finally faces his feelings, causing some people to feel a little off.
> 
> Plus, Logan wants to start up a GSA.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy! so, you could probably tell the quality of the last couple chapters was pretty bad. Apologies, i was rushing them and i had a bit of writers block. I might go back and change them a bit, so yeah. Now, i've been really trying to keep on top of not rushing the relationships or feelings, but also as i mentioned last chapter im the age the characters are supposed to be, so im trying to figure out how i would deal with these situations? theres teens, so crushes can actually come pretty quick. Anyways, i hope you enjoy this!

"Ask him! ask himmm!" Emile whined, following Remy around the room. Remy sighed, stopped pacing and turned to Emile.  
"I can't just ask him! i don't know if he likes guys, or if he likes me!" He pulled his sunglasses off in frustration, putting them down on his desk, roughly but not enough to damage them.  
"Remy, you won't know if you don't try." Remy took a deep breath, he knew Emile was right. He had to try. Virgil was definitely... interesting. He wore nothing but dark coloured hoodies, he always had eyeliner on but he had informed Remy it was also part lack of sleep. He was sarcastic a lot and made snide comments towards Roman constantly, but as Remy had seen, he could also get very worried, very fast. Remy couldn't explain it, he just... liked him.   
With Emile's words of encouragement, he started planning in his head how to ask Virgil next he saw him.

Roman and Patton were talking, Patton sat as Roman's desk as Roman sat on his bed. Virgil was there too, occasionally adding a comment or so. Then, Logan entered the room, suprising the others a little, after all he wasn't one for chit-chat. The other three had grown fairly close, they were good friends after spending so much time together. Sure, Virgil and Roman bickered a lot, but they didn't hate eachother deep down. Plus, Patton had become like a dad to them in a way, always helping them when they needed it and he told a _lot_ of dad jokes. They looked over at Logan, presuming he had only entered to ask a question, which, he had.   
"What are all of your sexualitys?" He asked suddenly, not missing a beat. The three were taken aback, it wasn't something any of them had thought to bring up.   
"Why do you ask?" Roman asked suspiciously. Logan sighed,  
"I thought that a gay-straight alliance was something that could be helpful here." Logan shrugged, but Patton jumped up excitedly and hugged him.   
"Oh... your... hugging me..." Logan said, sounding like a malfunctioning machine. Patton let go, and smiled up and Logan, his eyes sparkling.   
"I would love to have that! have you asked the school about it?" Logan nodded, he had mentioned it to them. They agreed to it, but said he would need atleast four people to run it, as he explained to the others.  
"Sure, it honestly sounds like a great idea to me." Roman said, standing up. They all looked over at Virgil, who seemed hesitant.  
"Do you really need me too?" He mumbled, rubbing his arm.  
"To start the alliance, yes, however for actual managing purposes, me, Roman and Patton should be able to handle it." Virgil seemed happy with that and agreed.  
"None of you actually answered my original question, though." Logan said, looking round them all.   
"Oh, well you could of asked me earlier! i'm not one for labels, but if i had to put one on it, i guess i would say pan." Patton smiled, turning to look at Roman.  
"Well, im gay." Roman said, grinning. Patton laughed and Logan gave him an eye roll. They once again all turned to Virgil.   
"Oh... i like guys." Virgil mumbled, shrugging. Patton rushed to give him a hug, too.   
"Hey where's my hug padre?" Roman asked, crossing his arms jokingly. Patton took is seriously though and rushed to give Roman a hug aswell, apologizing.  
"Hey its alright, i was kidding but a hug is always nice." Roman laughed.   
"Alright, well it would of maybe been nice to have a straight person, but it'll work nevertheless." Logan said, adjusting his glasses. The other tree looked at him smirking, intrigued.   
"So your not straight either, eh?" Patton said, letting go and Roman and going over to Logan. He stood close to him and stood up on his tippy toes.  
"Patton, personal space. However, no, i identify as bisexual." Patton giggled, standing down again.   
"We have things to do, we should get started." Logan sighed, but after turning away from the others, he smiled to himself.

Remy was trying to keep calm, he didn't want to be anxious and sweaty infront of Virgil, that would be gross. He sat nervously in the cafe, bouncing his leg. Everytime the door opened his whipped his head round quickly to see if it was Virgil, but no luck so far. The longer he had to wait, the more anxious he grew. Eventually, he turned his head to see Virgil enter the cafe and give a small wave. Remy waved back, relieved. However, he still had to actually confess and ask Virgil out.   
"Hey dude, so why did you ask me to come here?" Virgil said, sitting down opposite Remy. Remy swallowed, the `dude` wasn't a good start.   
"So... Virgil... umm.." Remy awkwardly mumbled, trying to find the right words.   
"Spit it out rem." Virgil said, laughing. Remy sighed, seeing Virgil so relaxed made him relax a little. He took a deep breath and decided to just, say it.  
"Virgil, i like you, and i was wondering if maybe you wanted to go out on a date?" He said it all very fast, closing his eyes tightly. He waited for a moment, before cautiously opening them. Virgil was staring at him, blushing brightly, looking completely gobsmacked.   
"Y-you w-wha-t?" Virgil stuttered, trying to comprehend it. Remy sighed,  
"Its ok if you don't like me back, but Emile said i should tell you..." He said, looking down at the floor.   
"No! i mean, no its not that i don't like you, i just... i haven't really thought about it?" Virgil said suddenly, putting up his hands.  
"I guess... i guess we could go on a date? i don't see the harm in it." 

"Emile! Emile! he said yes!" Remy excitedly said, rushing to his and Emile's room. Emile jumped up immediately, looking even more excited than Remy, weirdly.   
"He did?! Remy i'm so happy for you!" Emile said, giving Remy a hug.   
"Yep, saturday." Remy was beaming and Emile couldn't be happier for him. However, Emile got this small feeling, a little pang of... something bad. He ignored it and continued to listen to Remy rattle on anyways though, his friend was happy and thats all that mattered.   
\--  
"Patton... the weirdest thing just happened." Virgil said, standing in Patton and Logan's rooms' doorway.   
"What is it, kiddo?" Virgil awkwardly looked to the side before walking over to Patton.  
"You know that guy, Remy, right?" Patton nodded.  
"He just asked me out on a date." Patton jumped up suddenly at the news, gasping.  
"Your going on a DATE?!" Patton said, getting louder as he spoke.   
"Yeah, but i'm nervous about it." Roman poked his head round the door, looking confused.  
"Why did Patton yell `date`?" He asked, Patton quickly told him.   
"Really? he actually asked you out?" Roman said, coming into the room fully.   
"Yeah, he did." Virgil couldn't understand it himself, why would anyone want to go on a date with _him_?   
"He has a weird taste, but whatever, good luck on your date." Roman said, before leaving the room somewhat quickly.   
"Weird.. but anyways, tell me more!" Patton said excitedly, tugging on Virgil's arm.

Saturday came quicker than expected, and Virgil was pacing around his and Roman's room, panicking.  
"Calm down, he asked you, right? so he likes you the weird anxious way you are." Roman said, shrugging.   
"Wow, thanks Roman." Virgil stopped and death stared him.  
"It's in a few hours, just make sure you've brushed your teeth like ten times, and you dont have any stains on your clothes." Roman said casually, standing up from sitting on his bed. He headed over to the door, stopping for a moment to look back at Virgil, who had gone back to pacing. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He silently left the room and then the dorm.  
\--  
"I've been on a lot of dates, but usually its with more... chilled out guys?" Remy shrugged, unsure of how to describe it.   
"Well, i haven't met him, but he sounds he's just an introvert, and maybe your used to dating extroverts." Emile said, fully prepared to explain all the differences between extrovert and introverts, plus ambriverts.  
"I don't need a speech Emile, i get it." Remy laughed, as if he could read Emile's mind.  
"Just don't overwhelm him, and you'll be fine." Emile smiled, giving Remy a nudge to the door. Remy grinned at him and then exited. Emile looked at the door for a while, he couldn't place his finger on it but he just felt... bad. He had felt it everytime Remy brought the date or Virgil up.   
"Why does it feel like.... it should be _me_?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a lot of ideas for parts of the story, but not how it all plans out and the specific order, so its hard to write. Next chapter will be there date though, so yeah! <3


	7. A Date With An Emo Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no consistent schedule with adding these chapters, i'm sorry-
> 
> We see how Remy and Virgil's date goes, and the others need to find a way to inform people about the GSA.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so this chapter goes... a bit off rails? i'm trying to keep the ships under control but its difficult-

It wasn't exactly the most romantic date, they had to be back on school grounds by six, and they couldn't go far either. However, it doesn't really matter as long as your with the right person, right? Except, as the date went on, they were both starting to think the other might not be the right person. It was extremely awkward at first, mostly due to Virgil's nervousness keeping him from talking. However, slowely things got more relaxed and they begun a casual conversation. They headed over to a small cafe, the school's one was fine, but they didn't serve much, and they wanted to get some actual good drinks for once. There conversation continued, and eventually it led to sexuality.  
"I think the first thought people have when they see me is, that guys pretty gay." Remy laughed, sipping on an ice coffee he had.   
"I mean, me too, have you seen me? edgy black clothes, eyeshadow, sometimes i even wear black nail polish if i'm feeling extra. Immediate thought is gay emo." Virgil laughed aswell, finally feeling less anxious.  
"Good job we're both super gay." Remy said, flipping down his sunglasses and striking a little pose.   
"Definitely, i mean, i'm so gay my first thought when i saw Roman was--" Virgil stopped mid-sentence, realising what he had just said. He just mentioned another guy on his date. There was an complete silence between them.   
you idiot virgil, you fucking idiot! Virgil thought to himself, starting to panic.   
"Sorry! sorry, it just... s-slipped out.." Each word came out differently, he was unable to speak normally in his panicked state.  
"Virgil, Virgil! calm down, its ok." Remy said, placing a hand on Virgil's shoulder in attempt to calm him.   
"I made this awkward, i'm really sorry Remy." Virgil sighed, burying his face in his hands. Remy sighed, but didn't deny it was awkward.  
"I should probably go.... again, i'm really sorry." Virgil said, quickly getting up.  
"Wait, Virgil-" Remy still wanted to try and save the date, but Virgil cut him off.  
"Sorry, sorry... bye?" Virgil called out awkwardly as he rushed off. 

Virgil returned to the dorm, slamming the door behind him. He breathed out slowely, sliding down against the door. Startled by the noise, Roman and Patton emerged from there rooms to see what was going on.   
"Virgil? are you ok?" Patton said, rushing over after seeing Virgil in distress. Roman followed after him.  
"I fucked it up!" Virgil cried out, scrunching up into a ball.  
"Oh Virgil, i'm sure you didn't.." Patton said reassuringly, bending down.  
"I did! I know i did, i completely fucked it up and i ran out because i did something so stupid!" Virgil sniffled, burying his head in his knees.  
"What did you do that was so bad?" Roman asked, bending down also. Virgil shifted uncomfortably, obviously not wanting to say it.  
"I said something stupid..." Virgil mumbled. Roman and Patton exchanged a look, Virgil was really panicking, he did have a tendency to overreact but it looked like this time he had said something bad.  
"Whatever it was, i'm sure Remy forgives you." Patton said, still hoping to reassure Virgil it couldn't of been that bad.  
"Even if he did, i can't ever forget about that." Virgil sighed, lifting up his head and dropping his knees slightly.  
"I shouldn't of said yes in the first place, i knew i was going to mess it up." He looked down at the floor, feeling useless. Time after time people told him his anxiety wasn't realistic, but it had been right this time. He had messed it up royally.  
"You said something real bad, huh?" Roman said, but not mockingly. Virgil turned his head to look at him.   
"Yeah... i did." Virgil held eye contact with Roman longer than he ever had before, before suddenly turning away again. Roman was surprised, Virgil didn't like eye contact. However, it was the first good look Roman got at Virgil's eyes. He had assumed they were a very dark brown, however, looking at them clearly he saw they were more of a stormy grey colour.  
"Maybe you should go get some rest Virgil." Patton said gently, standing up. Virgil sighed and stood up also, then headed over to his and Roman's room.   
"What do you think he said?" Patton asked, looking at Virgil and Roman's door.  
"...No idea." Roman said.

It was late, and Virgil definitely should of been asleep, however, after his mistake earlier that day, sleep was escaping him. He sighed, shuffled over to the front of his bed, and put his arms up on the window ledge. He lent his head on his arms, looking out the window. Nighttime, it was a time Virgil much preferred. Everything was quiet and peaceful, the world just seemed more calm. There were no loud people or startling noises, usually. It was a pretty clear night, and he could see a few stars strayed across the sky, it was nice.   
"Virgil..?" A muffled voice came from the other bed, it was Roman.   
"Sorry, did i wake you up?" Virgil said, turning his head suddenly from surprise.  
"Mm... i don't think so, guess i just woke up..?" Roman mumbled. Virgil could see parts of him from the moonlight through the window.  
"Why are you up?" Roman asked, sitting up.  
"Couldn't sleep..." Virgil sighed, looking back out the window.  
"What happened really got to you, huh?" Roman asked softly, going up to the window like Virgil.  
"I said something that was not only stupid to him, but extremely embarrassing and weird for me." Virgil groaned, lowering his head into his arms.  
"Can you... tell me what you said?" Virgil didn't reply or look at Roman, he couldn't just tell his roommate he thought he was ridiculously attractive.  
"Alright... you don't have to." Roman said, looking up at the sky. They stayed in silence for a moment, but it didn't feel awkward.  
"Roman... what does it feel like to not be anxious all the time?" Virgil said, breaking the silence. Roman looked over at him, surprised.  
"It must be nice to live without this bad feeling your doing everything wrong following you around..." Virgil said, giving a weak laugh.  
"You... feel bad all the time?" Roman asked sadly, edging closer to Virgil.  
"Yeah.... i've gotten used to it, but it still sucks... your so confident, i just wonder what its like to.. like yourself." Another silence followed.  
"I've never really thought about it... but for what is worth, i think your perfect just the way you are." Roman said, sliding back down to his bed.  
"You should get some sleep, good night Virgil."

"Listen up, we have a lot of work to do." Logan cleared his throat, trying to grab the attention of Patton, Roman and Virgil.  
"The GSA has been approved, however, we have to get atleast ten members in two weeks." Logan sighed, he was holding a pen and notepad, with notes written suprisingly neatly on it.  
"So there treating it the same way as a club?" Roman asked. Logan nodded,  
"Yes, and we have all agreed this needed, so we must find a way to recruit people." The other three sat in thought for a moment, it was a difficult one.  
"We could put up posters? Maybe not the most efficient way but it's kinda all we got." Patton shrugged.  
"Yeah, lets just make them really extra with rainbows and gay in big letters." Roman laughed.  
"Actually, i have a good idea of a design for a poster." Virgil said. He got up from the bed and went over to his desk, and pulled open a desk draw pulling out a piece of paper. He pulled another draw open and pulled out a pack of coloured pens.   
"You have coloured pens and you didn't tell me?!" Patton said sadly, whining like a puppy.  
"Sorry Pat, your welcome to borrow them as long as your careful." Virgil said, opening up the pack. The other three watched silently as Virgil sketched out a rough design, and then scribbled a bit of colour.  
"This an example, what do you think?" He turned around and held it up for them to see.  
"I love it Virgil!" Patton said, excitedly taking the paper to get a closer look.  
"Yeah, its awesome." Roman agreed, looking over Patton's shoulder. Logan simply gave a nod, but Virgil knew that meant he liked it. They spent the next couple days finalizing the design and making copies, then sticking them around the school where allowed. The school had given them a classroom to use, since it would be empty after school hours. They just had to hope people would actually be interested.  
\--  
Remus and Dee were just walking down the hall, talking.  
"And that's why i always keep extra deodorant on m-" Remus was bragging proudly, but he suddenly stopped before finishing his sentence. Out of nowhere, he rushed over to a wall of posters, pulled one of and rushed back.  
"You good?" Dee asked, expecting some sort of Remus-outburst.  
"Look! a gay thing!" Remus said, shoving the poster in Dee's face.   
"Is it for psycho gay guys? because thats definitely your crowd." Dee joked, before actually looking at the poster in his hands.  
"Hmm, its a gay straight alliance? that actually... might be cool." He said, reading the information at the bottom of the poster.  
"It sounds pretty gay." Dee rolled his eyes at Remus, and went back to the wall to put the poster back.  
"We could go check it out." Dee said, making a mental note of the time and date.  
"So you are gay as fuck?" Remus asked, suddenly appearing behind Dee.   
"No Remus, but a gay straight alliance also needs... straight people." Dee sighed, everytime Remus creepily appeared it scared him slightly less, he was definitely getting used it after weeks on non-stop scares.  
"You? straight?" Remus gave a laugh, then another, then burst out fully laughing, almost crying. Dee rolled his eyes once again, and continued walking to where he was headed. Remus laughed for a moment longer, before calming down slightly and wiping the tear from his eye.  
"Wait for me, straight boy." He said, still laughing a little as he followed after Dee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy your lil bit of prinxiety? good. Its logicality for the next three chapters. xD


	8. The GSgAy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> do you like my title pun??? heheheheheheh 
> 
> The first meeting of the GSA takes place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is super short! i'm sorry! the chapters are pretty short, so i want to get them out pretty quickly for people who are actually interested. Although, i could just make them longer... oh well.

"The school's having a spring fair? thats awesome!" Patton jumped up excitedly at the news.  
"It's not for a few weeks, calm down Patton." Logan said, sighing. Patton's never ending energy really did exhaust him.  
"But it'll be fun Lo!" Patton tried relentlessly to get Logan to be excited about things, but nothing had worked so far. The most he had seen him happy was with the GSA.   
"Don't call me Lo." Logan said firmly. Patton's efforts weren't completely wasted, as Logan, without realizing, had been slowly changing since meeting his roommates. He was still plently logic driven, and still rather cold, but he was becoming less like a robot. It was thursday evening, and it was the day of the first GSA meeting. None of them had any idea if anyone would even show up, but there were hoping for atleast a few people. However, they were pleasantly surprised to find several people waiting around the classroom.  
"Hi guys!" Patton said, waving as he hurried towards the front of the classroom. Some people said hi or hey back, some just nodded.   
"Welcome to the GSA, thank you all for coming." Logan said, following after Patton.  
"My name is Logan, this is Patton, and that is Roman. We are the in charge of the GSA, along with our helping friend, Virgil." Roman also walked over to the front, giving a little wave. Virgil stayed by the door but gave a nod to anyone who looked over at him.  
"Alright, let's begin with names and sexualities, shall we?" Roman said, gesturing for everyone to take a seat. But as people started to sit, Roman was struck with a horrible realization. Remus was there. Shit. They went from left to right, and everyone listed off there name and sexuality. Both Remus and Dee were there, and so was Emile, but luckily for Virgil, no Remy. There was some other people none of them had ever seen before, too. The meeting went ok, and much to Roman's relief, Remus didn't address him or look at him too much during it. He was having one of his more normal moments, only dropping a few strange things into conversation. Which for Roman, was more unsettling to watch than him being a crackpot. As soon as the meeting was over, Roman rushed out the classroom saying something out going to the toilet.   
"I think that went well!" Patton said to Logan as people got up and started to leave.  
"Indeed, but we need a few more members before we're safe to keep it running." Logan sighed, looking down at the list of names he had written down.  
"I'm sure we'll be fine Logan, i talked with Emile for a little while and he said he can try to get more people!" Patton reassured.  
"Well that could be helpful... thank you, Patton." Logan nodded his head and stood up.  
"I need to go the library, goodbye." Logan placed his notepad in his bag and picked up, about to head to the door.  
"Wait Logan! can i come with you?" Patton asked, standing up suddenly. Logan looked at him with confusion,  
"Why? do you need a book?" Patton shrugged awkwardly.  
"No specific book in mind, but i should probably read more, so i can get some books!" He smiled at Logan, he was always smiling, it was something Logan couldn't understand. How can someone be so happy all the time that a genuine smile is kept up almost constantly?  
"Reading is important, i suppose you could accompany me." Patton quickly grabbed his bag and followed Logan out the classroom and towards the library, talking excitedly about books he wanted to read the whole way.

Emile returned to the dorm fairly quickly, having one thing on his mind. He was determined to cheer up Remy.  
"Emile, i told you i'm fine, it just stings a little." Remy assured him, but Emile wouldn't budge. After hearing what went down, he couldn't help but feel a little angry at Virgil, despite being a very friendly person. Something about it, it felt like someone had broken an important possession.   
"But your _sad_." Emile insisted, sitting next to Remy on his bed.  
"Well yeah, im kinda upset that my date failed." Remy wasn't annoyed at Virgil, he knew it was probably an honest slip of the tongue and Virgil wasn't really thinking about Roman the whole time.   
"Anyways.. how was the GSA?" Remy was keen to change the subject, Emile noticed it but answered his question anyways.  
"It was pretty good! Patton, Logan and that good looking red haired guy run it." Remy knew Emile didn't know who Roman was, and he didn't want to say either, so he listened as Emile went on about the whole meeting.  
"You should really come next time, they need a few more people to keep it going." Emile said finally coming to the end of his story.  
"Oh... i mean, yeah i could.." Remy hadn't really felt up to going, besides, he had a sneaking suspicion that Virgil would of been there, and he didn't know what to say to him.

Logan headed over to Virgil's room while he was out, looking for Virgil's coloured markers. He usually wouldn't use colours but he knew that Patton and Roman were going to see the list he was writing, and they had both complained they couldn't read it properly. So, he was going to use bright colours so they could, obviously. He went over to Virgil's desk, pulling open what he thought was the right drawer. However, instead of seeing the markers, he caught a glimpse of a book. He knew he shouldn't look at Virgil's stuff, however we was still curious about the mystery book and thought that was probably it.   
"How long did he get permission to take this out the library for?" Logan mumbled, pulling out the book. On the front is said, How to deal with anxiety disorders and panic attacks, Logan quickly placed the book back. So thats why Virgil hadn't wanted him to see it, he never said he had an actual anxiety disorder, just that he had anxious thoughts sometimes. Logan thought back to the bathroom incident, he was probably having a panic attack. It was strange that Virgil didn't just say, however. He closed the drawer and opened up the one above it, finally finding the markers he was looking for. He went back over to his and Patton's room, stopping for a moment in the doorway as he looked at Patton. He felt like it was something Patton needed to know, but at the same time, Virgil didn't tell them so he obviously didn't want them to know.   
"You ok Lo?" Patton said, looking up at Logan, catching Logan off guard. He jumped a little in surprise, having been so lost in thought.   
"Ah, yes i'm alright." He said, to distracted to even correct the use of that nickname. He went over to his desk, and begun working on the list.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Virgil's secret was a surprise to us, its more of a surprise for the characters xD


	9. The Spring Fair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The spring fair takes place, and the guys try to win a few games.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so the next chapter is also jam packed with logicality so after this ill stop i promise

It was the start of March, and the school was having a spring fair. Whilst Logan complained spring hadn't technically started yet, everyone else was excited to have a break from school stuff for a day and just have some fun. There were lots of student run stalls, mostly seniors, who were forced to by the teachers. Patton, Logan, Roman and Virgil were walking around together, checking everything out.   
"Look at all those miserable seniors, can't wait till us being forced to do some stupid shit while freshman laugh at us." Virgil smirked.  
"Oh, can you imagine? we'll have so many memories by then! we'll be the bestest of best friends!" Patton said happily, turning to look at Roman and Virgil behind him, then Logan to the side of him.   
"You don't think we'll be sick of eachother by then?" Roman joked, but Patton looked back at him again with an upset face.  
"You think we won't like eachother..?" He said sadly. He stopped, causing the others to stop too.  
"No no, i was joking Pat!" Roman said, putting up his hands.  
"Oh... you scared me for a second there!" Patton said, quickly regaining his smile.  
"How come you only ever take my jokes seriously, and not hot topics over there?" Roman said, crossing his arms.  
"Aww, you think i'm hot?" Roman ignored Virgil's response, still looking at Patton.  
"Well, Virgil always makes jokes like that, but you make them less often so..." Patton shrugged, he was pretty calm most of the time but he had a tendency to panic when relationships seemed in danger.  
"You just want everyone to happy and loved forever, huh?" Patton nodded, not sensing the sarcasm in Virgil's comment.  
"Is there anything in particular you wanted to do here?" Logan said, finally entering the conversation.   
"Let's play some of the games!" Patton said, looking around at the stalls near them for a game. They decided on the ring toss stall, seeing as no one was over there. Roman, Virgil and Patton each took a turn with not much luck, Virgil and Roman getting a few but not enough. They turned to Logan, who was standing by with a book he brought. He had been clear he wasn't very interested in the fair, but tagged along anyways.  
"You want me to try?" He asked, seeing them all look over at him.   
"Yes! come on Logan, its fun even though its hard." Patton said, pulling on his sleeve. Roman, Virgil and Logan were all around the same height, but Patton was shorter, and he had a habit of looking up at them and using puppy dog eyes on both Virgil and Roman to get them to do things. He tried this with Logan, who simply looked at him for a moment, before removing his hand from his sleeve.  
"Fine." He sighed. He grabbed the rings and stood infront of the stand, looking at it. It was a while of silence, while Roman, Virgil and Patton exchanged looks of confusion.  
"Just go already, dude." The bored senior running the stand said, sighing heavily. Logan glared at them, he took a moment longer before throwing the rings and landing _every single one_. Everyone looked at him in awe, a couple people around them even stopped to look.   
"How the hell did you do that!?" Virgil spat out suddenly. Logan turned a looked at them in confusion, as if it were simple.  
"It's not just random luck, theres a certain angle-" Patton cut him off, rushing over to him.  
"That was amazing Logan!" He said, giving Logan what was probably the biggest smile he'd ever seen, which is saying something. The senior stared at him for a moment, before shaking there head, sighing and turning around. They pulled out a big dog plush and handed it to Logan.  
"Literally they didn't think anyone would win this, its the only one so congrats." The senior shrugged before pulling out there phone and completely loosing interest. Logan looked at the plush for a moment, before turning around and giving it to Patton.  
"Here, i definitely don't want or need this, but you probably will." Logan said, he barely got the words out before Patton threw the dog at Virgil and tackled Logan into a hug.  
"Your really giving it to me!? thanks so much Logan, your the best!" He said, hugging Logan tightly. Logan was startled by the hug, but for the first time ever, he gave Patton a quick hug back. Patton finally get go and took the dog back from Virgil, cuddling it.  
"Well, that happened." Virgil said, still a little suprised from having a dog plush thrown in his face. They continued to walk around, but decided not to let Logan play any other games so he wouldn't just win them all.   
"Psst... Virgil!" Roman said, pulling Virgil aside.   
"Logan totally won him that on purpose." Roman smirked, looking over at Logan and Patton talking.   
"Pfft, you think so?" Virgil laughed, a little perplexed by Roman's interest in the two of them.  
"Yeah, it's like a disney film! Patton turns the cold emotionless robot in a caring sweet guy!" Virgil laughed again,  
"Of course your a disney guy." Roman suddenly crossed his arms angrily.  
"Mister gloom and doom is a disney hater, hmm?" He said, glaring at Virgil.  
"What? no, i love disney." Virgil said. Roman looked at him in surprise, letting him arms fall down.  
"Really?" Roman eyes lit up.  
"Yeah, i love a good disney film." Virgil smiled, he wasn't lying, he did enjoy disney a lot.  
"Awesome! now i have someone to talk disney with!" Virgil was surprised to hear that wasn't something he talked to Patton about, but didn't say anything, as he and Roman begun a long disney discussion.

"You only had one?" Remus asked, the senior at the stall nodded. They were a little shaken after watching Remus throw rings like a lunatic. He had only gotten enough on by sheer luck. (Despite what Logan had said earlier, but there were plenty of times Remus defied logic)  
"Fuckshit." Remus turned around, Dee was across from him at another stall trying to win something. At another nearby stall, Emile and Remy were standing, talking. The two planned on just going to the fair together, but Remus overheard and basically invited himself and Dee along. Remus went over to where Dee was, who was failing at the game he was attempting.  
"Damnit. Oh well." Dee sighed, finally giving up.  
"You want to help me burn down these stalls?" Remus said suddenly, pulling up a lighter out of nowhere. Dee quickly pushed Remus's hand down so no one could see the lighter.  
"Remus! put that away!" Dee hissed. Remus shoved it back into a pocket god knows where.  
"How the hell haven't you gotten kicked out of this school yet!?" Dee whisper-shouted, pulling Remus away from the stall. Remus shrugged, Dee remembered the GSA meeting, where that weird normalish version of Remus he spoke about came out, it was more terrifying than the actual Remus.  
"I get good grades." Remus smirked, he caused a lot of chaos in the school but he was never caught. The students knew his face, but no one dared to rat him out to teachers for fear of there lives. Dee had thought about ratting him out at first, but he was still terrified of him back then, and now.. he just didn't feel like it anymore. Remus was still plenty insane, but he was bareable around Dee.   
"Do you guys want to come get something to eat with us?" Emile said, walking over to Dee and Remus.   
"Sure! do you think they'll mind if i put rat poision on some of the food?"

After a long day, Logan, Pat, Roman and Virgil returned to there dorm, exhausted. They all agreed there were pretty worn out, and retreated to there own rooms for rest. Patton immediatly went over to his bed and flopped down on it, Virgil-style.   
"I don't advise doing that Patton, it could lead to injury if your not careful." Logan said, putting down his bag.   
"Mmm..." Patton didn't really reply, he just curled up, hugging the dog plush close. Logan looked at him for a moment before quietly leaving the room, not wanting to disturb him. He went over to Roman and Virgil's, giving a small knock. Roman opened up the door and looked at him confused.   
"Roman... i need to ask you a question." before Roman could reply, a hissing sound came from inside the room.  
"Virgil, shut up." Roman said, before sighing and turning his attention back to Logan.  
"What is it?" Logan looked at him awkwardly for a moment,  
"Do you think i crossed a line by giving Patton that dog plush? i'm unsure of what exactly the line _is._ " Roman was astonished, Logan was asking a question about emotions.   
"I... i mean, theres no exact set line, everyones different. I don't think Patton sees it as crossing any lines though." Roman shrugged. Logan sighed, thanked him and went back to his own room. _Why was all this emotion stuff so complicated? there should be a right way and a wrong way,_ Logan thought. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Logan trying to emotion? impossible


	10. Patton's Sick Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is my baby- i've had the idea for a while- ahhhhh
> 
> Patton gets sick, and he needs a little help.

It was the middle of the night, and Logan awoke suddenly. He didn't know what had woken him, until he heard the faint sound of someone throwing up. Startled, he looked over at Patton's bed to see it empty. He quickly put two and two together, and got up. He went over to the bathroom, and sure enough, poor Patton was sat on the floor next to the toilet, looking sickly.  
"Patton? are you alright?" Logan asked quietly, despite the answer being clear. Patton looked up at him, surprised to see him there. He gave a small head shake. Logan went over and pulled him up off the floor gently. After cleaning up a little, they went back to there room and let Patton down onto his bed.   
"Mm... thanks lo..." Patton mumbled.  
"Don't worry about it, just try to get some sleep."   
"Wait can you... pass me cookie?" Logan stopped and turned to look at him, dumbfounded for what he meant. However, he saw Patton's hand outstretched slightly towards the end of the bed, where the dog plush was sat.   
"You named it cookie?" Logan asked, picking up the dog plush and giving it to Patton.  
"Mhm..." Patton mumbled, nuzzling cookie. Logan smiled to himelf for a moment, before returning to his own bed.

Patton woke up late the next morning, understandably. He groaned while rolling around for a while, not wanting to get up. Curious, he looked up at the clock on the drawer to see the time. 10:38am. He suddenly remembered back to last night, the not nice memory of throwing up entered his mind, making him shudder. Then he remembered Logan helping him, which brought a smile to his face. He layed there for a while longer, before eventually getting up. He didn't feel sick anymore, but his stomach still felt a little weird and he felt overall crappy. When he finally got up, he noticed a note on the drawer with a bottle of water next to it. He picked it up and read, ` _Patton, i will inform the teachers of your sickness so you don't have to worry. Also, drink water. -Logan._ ` Patton smiled to himself, it was sweet of Logan to do all these things for him. Having nothing to do, Patton mostly just layed around watching random things on youtube all day. It was boring, and after all day of seeing no one he was getting lonely. He got up and walked around the room, opening all his drawers and looking inside despite knowing what was in there. He was tempted to look in Logan's, but knew he shouldn't for his privacy. He wondered over to Roman and Virgil's room, it was pretty messy in there. Virgil wasn't the tidiest but he kept his mess to his side of the room, which made it look weird as it was only half messy. Roman didn't seem to mind to much however. Actually, thinking about it, Patton had noticed that Virgil and Roman had been arguing a lot less. They still called eachother stupid nicknames, but it was less agressive than before. He was happy that everyone was getting longer better. He went back to his and Logan's room, and started rummaging through his own drawers. He had no reason, just bored. He had mostly t-shirts, and a few hoodies, including his favourite cat hoodie. He had already changed clothes earlier on to go get something to eat, however he was feeling tempted to change into his cat hoodie for comfort. Finally, after what seemed like the longest day of Patton's entire life, Logan, Roman and Virgil returned to the dorm.  
"Hey guys!" Patton said happily, glad to finally see some people.  
"Hey Pat, you been ok today?" Roman asked. Patton nodded, he had a rough morning but he was feeling a lot better.   
"Guess you just ate something that didn't agree with you." Virgil said, before heading into his and Roman's room.  
"Yeah, well i'm glad your feeling better!" Roman said, giving Patton a pat on the shoulder as he also went into his room. Patton smiled at them and watched as they went into there room.  
"Thanks for helping me Logan." Patton said, turning back to Logan.   
"Its no problem Patton, any decent friend would help you out." Logan said, looking up from his phone, which he had been staring at.  
"Are you looking at something?" Patton asked, tilting his head slightly.  
"Oh, umm... yes?" Logan said awkwardly, quickly putting his phone back in his pocket.   
"Oh.. ok?" Patton didn't really think to question it much, but it was strange that Logan would have something he didn't want to share, he never really kept secrets. Patton went back into his and Logan's room, and Logan let out a sigh of relief. He pulled his phone back out his pocket and stared at it for a moment. He had this strange feeling around Patton that only seemed to be getting stronger, and he didn't know what it was. He decided to look it up, concerned something might be wrong. However he was suprised to find that all that came up was things about crushes. A crush? On Patton? That's _ridiculous._ He'd never had a crush on anyone, why would he start now?

"I hate this. It's bullshit, who actually knows this stuff?" Dee huffed, attempting to do his homework.   
"I think you might find your problem is your not very smart." Remus stated matter-of-factly. He was sat on his bed, doing something on his phone, already having done his homework. Dee turned around and glared at him.  
"Your a literal psychopath, you check every box, your insane, your freakishly smart, your just missing the charming part." Remus looked up at him,  
"You just don't get my kind of charm." He said, winking. Dee rolled his eyes at him and went back to his homework. Remus watched him for a minute, before getting up and going over to him.   
"You need some help over here? your literally hissing at it like a snake." Remus smirked. Dee looked up at him and hissed at him, too.  
"Adorable. Now you need some help or what snake boy?" Dee sighed, as much as he didn't want to admit it, he needed Remus's help.  
"Fine, how do you do it, smart-ass?" Dee rolled his eyes. Remus smirked, he spun Dee's chair around and lent extremely close to Dee's face.  
"Remus, your lack of personal space isn't the answer to the question." Dee sighed.   
"Do you wanna know the answer?" Remus said patronizingly.  
"Remus! just tell me!" Dee said angrily, pushing Remus away.  
"Your no fun!" Remus said, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms. Dee sighed heavily, he just wanted the damn answer not Remus's stupid games.   
"Fine.. the answer is --" Dee was surprised as Remus pulled his own desk chair over.   
"Your really gonna help me?" Dee asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Yes snakey. Now come on, i have more important things to do with my precious time." Dee snickered, Remus's idea of something more important was probably finding the weirdest thing he could eat without dying. After about an hour, a few arguments, Remus getting way to close to Dee about five times and a lot of frustrated sighing later, they finally got it done.  
"See? it's not too hard." Remus said, stretching out his arms when they finally finished.  
"Oh wow yes your so smart Remus." Dee said, rolling his eyes as he put the homework in his bag. Remus suddenly burst out laughing,  
"How are you going to get through the year? are you gonna need my help to do everything?" Dee rolled his eyes once again.   
"Shut up you crazy rat man, now that that's done with, i'm going over to the cafe to get there pathetic excuse of a drink." He said, walking towards the door.   
"Later Remus." He said before exiting.   
"Get me a crappy drink too!" Remus shouted to him as he left.   
"Fine, but you owe me!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Logan is soft


	11. Unfortunately, Homophobes Still Exist Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee can't sleep, and Patton gets himself in a sticky situation.

Despite clearly being sleep deprived, Dee denied he was loosing any sleep everytime Emile or Remy brought it up.   
"Are you having problems with Remus? i assumed you two had worked things out since you seemed to be ok with him now." Emile asked. He and Remy were following Dee around the halls, not giving up on there questions till they got an answer. Dee sighed, frustrated, and stopped, turning to look at them.  
"I told you. I'm fine. I'm sleeping fine, theres just a lot of work and shit and i'm a little stressed, is that so hard to believe?" He spat at Emile.  
"Dee, you don't need to be so hostile, if your stressed out then maybe you should just-" Emile was cut off by Dee.   
"Shut up and LEAVE ME ALONE." Dee shouted in Emile's face before pushing him hard out of the way and storming off. Remy only just caught Emile before he hit the ground.  
"That dick." Remy muttered, angrily looking in the direction Dee went off.   
"Its ok Remy, i guess he's just not used to talking about his feelings." Emile said, adjusting himself after getting up.  
"You ok?" Remy asked.   
"Yeah, i'm okay. It was just a push." Emile shrugged.   
"Still, it was uncalled for." Emile smiled at Remy, despite just being pushed, it still felt nice that Remy cared so much.   
"Let's just go, i'm sure he'll calm down."   
\--  
"God i am sick of those annoying idiots bugging me!" Dee yelled to no one as he slammed the dorm door shut. Remus poked his head out of there room door, looking intrigued.  
"Your lack of sleep finally getting to you deedee?" He said. Dee death stared him, but it only made Remus laugh.  
"If you want, i can drug you to sleep." Remus said casually, going back into there room. Dee went over to it, sighing heavily.  
"Remus, i don't have the patience or energy for your bullshit, so shut the fuck up." He said, walking over to his bed and then sitting down on it.   
"Don't worry, i'll watch you while you sleep to make sure you don't die." Remus said, grinning at him.  
"I'm not going to sleep, because i'm fine." Dee said, pulling out his phone. Remus shrugged and continued doing his usual weird stuff, which Dee would normally ignore, but he really didn't have the patience that day.   
"Remus! Shut up!" Dee yelled, throwing his pillow at Remus's face. Remus grabbed it and went over to Dee. He grabbed his phone and threw it over to his own bed.  
"Hey! what are you-" Dee got cut off by Remus shoving the pillow in his face.  
" _ **Sleep**_." Remus said it as it were a threat, and knowing Remus, it probably was. Dee pulled the pillow off his face and looked at Remus,  
"Since when do you care if i get sleep?" He said, raising an eyebrow.  
"I don't you dumbass i just want you to shut the fuck up!" Remus said, reaching for the pillow to hit him again.  
"Hey! nope, not again! fine.. i'll take a nap." Dee sighed, turning away from Remus.   
"And don't break my phone." Dee mumbled, before falling asleep the fastest he ever had in his life.

Patton was a bit naive. Well... a bit is perhaps an understatement. He only tended to see the good in people, often forgetting the bad existed. His older brother always kept him out of trouble, but now he was without him, things were different. Mostly spending all his time with his roommates, he had managed to avoid any sticky situations, but with the world being the crappy place it is, it didn't last forever. The news about the GSA had spread pretty quick, and there were definitely some students who weren't fans. Of course, no one could be sure who they were, and how much exactly they didn't like the GSA. It was lunch, and Patton was stood in the corner of the cafeteria near the vending machines. He was staring at it intensely, trying to remember if Roman asked for A2 or B2. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder and someone say, "Hey!" He turned quickly to see who it was. Standing there was a guy Patton had never seen before, with a stern face.   
"Oh, hello! am i in your way?" Patton asked politely. The guy looked at him for a moment, before a look of realization flashed across his face.   
"No no, i just actually wanted to ask you a question!" The guy said, suddenly gaining a smile and a happy tone.  
"Oh? what is it?" Patton said, smiling back at him.  
"Your part of the GSA right? well... i had a couple questions about it." Patton's eye lit up, he grinned at the guy.  
"Of course! i'm happy to answer any questions you have!" Patton had completely forgotten about Roman's snack.   
"Can we go somewhere else? i'm a little shy about asking infront of everyone..." The guy muttered, looking at the floor.   
"Oh of course! we can go somewhere else if that makes you more comfortable!" Patton said, putting his money back in his pocket.   
"Thanks, let's go outside." The guy said, nodding to the exit. Across the cafeteria, Roman watched, puzzled. He didn't think too much of it, and he hadn't seen everything through the crowds of people and overall lack of attention span. However, he kept it in the back of his mind as he continued eating his lunch, despite being annoyed about missing his snack. 

"Do either of you know where Patton went?" Logan asked, looking around him. It had been a little while since Patton got up to go to the vending machine, and it certainly didn't take that long to use it even though it was old. Virgil shrugged, but Roman looked concerned.  
"I saw him over there, but some guy started talking to him and they went outside." Roman said, looking over at the exit.  
"Who was it?" Virgil asked, suddenly feeling anxious.  
"Not sure exactly who he is, but i've seen him around a few times... he hangs out with some... interesting people." Roman said, trying to find words that wouldn't panic the other two, but he was failing.   
"You saw him go off with a guy you know to be _interesting_ as you put it, and you didn't do anything?" Logan said, standing up.  
"Well, i just assumed he.. knew what he was doing?" Roman said awkwardly.  
"Roman you idiot, its Patton! he'll trust anyone! when you say interesting, you don't mean..?" Virgil said, also standing up.   
"Uh.... so they may not exactly like gay people..." Roman said, he felt stupid, not that he needed to as Logan was pretty clear about telling him what a stupid idiot he was before rushing out the cafeteria, Virgil with him. Roman followed after them quickly, praying that the guy was really just a closeted gay guy who wanted to talk to Patton. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry for the cliffhanger-


	12. Unfortunately, Homophobes Still Exist Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw, homophobia and violence
> 
> Patton is in a bit of trouble....

Patton grew more confused as he followed the guy outside and round the side of the school. Eventually they stopped, and Patton saw there was another person out there.   
"Oh, did you both have questions?" Patton asked, feeling a bit more cautious now. The two guys looked at him as if he were joking, then burst out laughing.   
"Your completely clueless, aren't you?" The other guy said, walking over to him.   
"What..?" The guys weren't exactly huge or anything, but Patton was short and definitely wasn't a fighter.   
"You and your little fag club need to get the hell out of this school." one of the guys spat.   
The other guy agreed, taking a step closer to Patton.  
"Wha-" Patton couldn't finish his word before... _**Bam**_. It took him a moment to register what had happened, he was on the ground and his eye was throbbing but everything around him was blurry. Suddenly he heard voices and shouting.   
"What the hell?! get off!" One of the guys shouted, Logan was holding onto his arm to stop him taking another hit. Roman was fighting off the other guy, then Virgil slipped behind him and punched him from behind.   
"Get the fuck out of here." Roman growled at the two of them. Realizing they were outnumbered, the guys backed off, with a few not so nice comments as they left.   
"Patton! are you alright?" Logan said suddenly. He bent down and helped Patton up off the floor.   
"I think so, my eye hurts..." Patton mumbled, leaning against Logan. He was dirty from the muddy floor, but Logan didn't care, in the moment he was only focused on if Patton was okay.   
"The goons seriously thought they could just beat him up and that would make us stop the GSA?" Virgil asked angrily.   
"We need to report them, they can't just attack someone." Roman said.   
"Yeah but i punched one of the guys, so if we go for that they'll just use that against us." Virgil sighed. He didn't regret it, but because of the stupid way schools work, because he hit back it would just be seen as a fight and they would all get in trouble.   
"Even if we get in trouble aswell its worth it." Roman argued, but it wasn't exactly the same. Plus, it wasn't going to get the two guys expelled.   
"Let's just focus on Patton right now." Logan sighed. He wanted to get the assholes in trouble as much as the other two, probably more so, but getting Patton back to the dorm safe was his top priority. 

After not being able to sleep for the fourth night in a row, Dee was really sick of it. He had no idea _what_ was keeping him awake. He wasn't having any anxiety or bad dreams, there was nothing, he just... couldn't sleep. He got up, frustrated, and started pacing around the room. He heard mumbling coming from the other bed.  
"Sorry for waking you Remus." Dee sighed.  
"C'mere dumbass.." Remus mumbled, stretching out his hand. Dee was confused, but went over to Remus's bed. As soon as he was close enough, Remus grabbed his hand and pulled Dee close to him.   
"wh-?!" Dee was speechless, he was way to close to Remus.  
"Shut up or i'll strangle you, now chill the fuck out and sleep." Remus mumbled, not even bothering to open his eyes. Dee tried to pull away but Remus had a solid grip, he was completely stuck. Giving up, he shuffled over to get as much space between them as possible, wondering if the crappy frame was even strong enough to hold two people. It was weird, but everything was weird with Remus. He closed his eyes for a moment, and a wave of sleepyness washed over him. He tried to open them again, but he was honestly too tired, and before he knew it, he was asleep. 

Roman, Logan, Virgil and Patton tried to get some justice for what happened, but nothing could be done. They had to leave out the fighting part, and argued it was discrimination but no one cared. In the end, they just decided to warn the GSA about them, and stay far away. Plus, Logan gave Patton a twenty minute speech about being safe. Patton had heard it all before but he listened to Logan anyways, as he knew it would make Logan feel better.   
"Logan, trust me i won't do anything stupid. I just thought he was honestly scared to tell anyone he was gay or something, i just wanted to help." Patton sighed, putting a hand on Logan's shoulder.  
"I know, I know.." Patton couldn't help but smile at him. Despite Logan's robotic ways and his logical only thinking, he acted so differently around Patton. Well, not completely different, he was still a `smart cookie` as Patton put it, but he acted kinder, more human in a way, some-what sweet. He gave Patton these little smiles whenever Patton was happy about something, and unlike with others where he would get very easily frustrated, he was always calm around Patton. Patton couldn't deny he'd noticed it, and he enjoyed Logan's company very much, but it wasn't until a particular day he was hanging out with Virgil and Roman that what was actually going on came to light. They were sat in Virgil and Roman's room, and after Patton had pointed out Virgil's black nail polish was chipped, Roman had insisted on repainting them. Virgil refused, but Roman simply grabbed his hand and the nail polish and did it anyways. They were talking about disney when Logan entered the room.   
"Hey lo, what's up?" Patton asked. Logan stopped, raising his eyebrow in confusion.   
"Are you... painting Virgil's nails?" He asked Roman.   
"Yeah, is there a problem?" Roman said defensively. Logan looked at them for a moment before shrugging.  
"I don't see one. It's just not something i've seen before. Nonetheless, i came in here because i've decided i need to..." He coughed, looking to the side, "Become better friends with you." The other three stared at him in shock.   
"You... what?" Virgil said, laughing a little out of pure confusion of what else to do.  
"Well, i realized that my lack of social knowledge could become problematic later in life, due to social skills being a necessary things to function as a productive adult." Logan rolled his eyes as the end of his sentence, it was clear he hadn't changed his mind on social skills being idiotic.   
"So you wanna get better at talking to people now before you go out into the real world so you won't be completely useless?" Roman asked. Logan glared at him, clearly not liking his choice of words.  
"Well, i don't see what exactly your problem is Logan." Patton shrugged. The others looked at him, perplexed.  
"What? Logan acts like a perfectly normal person around me, he's still logan but he's not all... roboty and cold like he used to be." Silence followed.   
"Well... i suppose i have been acting more..." Logan racked his brain for a word, breaking the silence.   
"Comfortable?" "Affectionate?" "Like a real boy?" Each of the other boys piped up.   
"I... i suppose so." Logan stared at Patton, had this one, short, freckled, extroverted ray of sunshine really changed him that much? Silence filled the room once again. Patton slowly stood up and made his way over to Logan.   
"Logan, its.... normal you know... to have feelings." Logan stared at him, was Patton implying what he thought he was? Logan had suspected it since that fateful search, but he didn't want to believe it. A crush was far too much effort, and by the sounds of what he read, a stressful and frankly painful situation to go through.   
"I.. uhm... uhm... i have to go." Logan said, taking a few steps back before rushing out the room.   
"Wait, Logan!" Patton called after him but didn't follow him. He turned to the other two, who were still in shock from it all.  
"All i said was he had feelings! everyone has feelings! he's not that much of a robot!" Patton exclaimed, completely stumped for what had just happened.  
"Patton you idiot, he thought you meant romantic feelings! he has a crush on you!" Roman said, standing up and putting his hands firmly on Patton's shoulders. Patton just stared at him, trying to process his words.  
"C-crush?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> w e l p
> 
> this is a lot-   
> also, i love how i put another version of the logicality stuff in the side things because it was cringey yet i write cringier things in the actual story xD


	13. A Prince For An Emo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What? a prinxiety chapter? how can that be?? the author of this story only ever writes logicality and demus! 
> 
> Roman and Virgil go for a walk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a lil break from the logicality drama! <3

"How can Patton be so oblivious? i mean, it's easy to tell when someones thinks your cute or likes you or whatever." Roman said to Virgil as they went back to there own room, leaving a completely dazed Patton for some time by himself.   
"I mean... i guess." Virgil shrugged. _You still haven't figured out i think your attractive as hell_ , he thought.   
"You _guess_? Oh emo, has no one ever had a crush on you?" Roman teased.  
"Shut up princey." Virgil said, annoyed.   
"Surely someone had too at some point, i mean, desperate emo girls who want there perfect emo match?" Roman said, raising his voice like a question.  
"I'm gay, remember? also, no, no one that i know of has ever had a crush on me, why would they?" Roman froze at the last few words.  
"Hey... i thought we talked about this, your perfect just the way you are, remember?" He said softly, recalling the night a while ago.   
"Doesn't automatically make me think highly of myself..." Virgil muttered. Roman looked at him for a moment in silence, before getting closer to him and grabbing his hand.  
"You know what, let's go for a walk." He said, pulling Virgil out the dorm before he could object. 

They walked in silence for a while, Roman was still holding onto Virgil's hand but Virgil decided not to mention it as it would make things more awkward.   
"Why are we out here again?" Virgil asked eventually, breaking the silence.  
"Well the sun is setting, and it looks nice out here.." Roman said, looking around.  
"I guess it is a nice time of day." Virgil said, also taking in the nice view of countryside that surrounded the school. It was in a small town, covered in countryside, and an actual city was nearby. Some of the students were from the city, because the school in the city was considerably smaller and overall less nice. Which, didn't make sense, but whatever.   
"Virgil, i know you haven't mentioned anything but i just.. get the idea maybe your home life isn't exactly... great." Roman said, suddenly looking at Virgil. Virgil stopped in his tracks, looking like he had just been caught doing something he shouldn't.   
"What?" He said, his face unchanging.  
"It's just.... you never talk about your past, i remember you saying once when Patton was talking about being our dad that he was better than yours, and you showed up completely alone on the first day with an old backpack and clothes that are clearly seen better days" Roman said, getting slightly more angry at he went on. Not at Virgil, but the more he talked the more he realized what he was actually saying. Virgil just stared at him, before suddenly turning away.   
"It's not anything bad.." Virgil mumbled, he turned his head slightly and looked towards his hand, still being held by Roman's.   
"They just.. don't care, i guess.." He twisted his hand around and took Roman's properly.   
"Still, you deserve better." Roman sighed. They stood there in silence for a moment, not looking at each other, mostly because there were both blushing and they didn't want the other to see it.   
"Let's just go back to the dorm." Virgil said eventually, turning around.  
"Alright, hey-" Virgil begun walking, pulling Roman along, "Don't start walking without me stormcloud!" 

After returning to the dorm, neither of them really felt like dealing with whatever happened when Logan returned, if he even had yet, which he had too at some point. They slipped in there own room, ignoring the obvious talking coming from Patton and Logan's. Closing the door behind them, they let out a sigh of relief at avoiding the awkward situation.  
"We can deal with Patton's drama tomorrow." Virgil mumbled, as if having read Roman's mind to know they were thinking the same thing, and did his signature flop onto the bed. However, this time it was followed by an _ow!_  
"You ok Virge?" Roman said, his head turning suddenly at the sound.  
"Yeah... i probably shouldn't too that, landed on my arm weirdly." Virgil said, sitting up and rubbing it. Roman sat next to him and took it, but Virgil immediately winced and he let go.  
"You sure its good?" Roman asked, concerned.   
"Yeah, don't get your crown in a twist." Virgil said, rolling his eyes.   
"Sorry i care about you, emo nightmare." Roman sighed, he told himself to get up off Virgil's bed, but he didn't. Virgil didn't seem to notice, continuing to rub to his arm.   
"I should probably just sleep it off, but who i am kidding, i don't sleep." Virgil joked, despite the fact he really didn't get much sleep.   
"I wish you could sleep better, maybe you should cut out caffeine or something." Roman suggested, gently rubbing Virgil's arm.   
"But i love coffee..." Roman smirked at him, Virgil had a bad habit of drinking way too much coffee.   
"Come on, just get ready for bed and try to get some sleep, you've only have one cup today so maybe you'll have more luck." Virgil sighed, but got up anyways. 

Despite only having one cup of coffee, sleep still escaped Virgil. He tried not to move around so much, hoping to trick Roman into thinking he was asleep. His arm still hurt, but it was less painful, thankfully. Eventually, he gave up and just turned over to face the other bed, sighing.   
"Roman... are you awake?" He whispered. There was a ruffling and a mumble from the other bed.  
"I can't sleep.. again." Virgil whispered once again. There was a sigh from the other bed, and more ruffling until Roman's face was facing Virgil's.   
"Virgil, you really need to stop drinking coffee." Roman whispered. Virgil let out a quiet laugh, before sitting up.   
"I'm just gonna look out the window for a while, it helps." He mumbled, going over to the end of his bed, sitting on his legs and propping himself up with one hand to look out the window between them. There was no reply, then there was more ruffling as Virgil saw Roman get up and come closer to him.   
"You know, you can probably get some sleeping pills or something if you go to a doctor." He said, sitting down next to Virgil on his bed.  
"Sounds like a lot of effort." Virgil said, still staring out the window. Roman sighed, but didn't persist further. They sat there for a while, before Virgil silently moved his legs from under him, sitting sideways, and leaned back, his head falling into Roman's lap. Roman almost immediately started running his hand through Virgil's hair. Virgil didn't do or say anything, he just laid there with his eyes closed. He didn't even notice himself slowly grow sleepier and sleepier until he was fast asleep.


	14. Feelings Get Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan has to face Patton, as much as he doesn't want to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> none of you evil people will comment leaving the comments at 69 for like 2 DaYS- hoW DARE YOu-

Logan didn't want to go back to the dorm, he really didn't. Alas, he had too, otherwise someone would catch him wondering around and he would get into trouble. Reluctantly, he returned to the dorm, opening and closing the door quietly so no one would notice. He stood in the hall, looking at his and Patton's door, his heart racing. He didn't want to have to confront Patton, but he _had_ too. He could say it was all a misunderstanding? Yes, that would work. A misunderstanding, there were no feelings, none at all. He took a deep breath and stepped into the room, more anxious than he had ever been before. Patton immediately looked up at him, and gasped, before covering his mouth and just staring at him. Logan opened his mouth to speak, but no words would came out.   
"Logan.... do you have a crush on me?" Logan honestly felt like someone had just hit him on the head with a brick. He made a few awkward sounds, his eyes darting around the room, trying to say something, anything. Nothing came to mind, and he just stood there, panicking.  
_Logan you idiot, you were supposed to say it was a misunderstanding, now he'll never believe you._   
"I didn't realize.... i'm so sorry." Patton said, assuming the answer for himself. _He's apologizing... he doesn't like me back._   
"I guess for me these kind of things don't cross the line as much, but for you, being the way you are, it must of seemed like a lot." Logan couldn't think straight (does he ever?) as Patton spoke, a million things were going through his mind.   
"I didn't mean it like that, i honestly didn't, and i'm just... really sorry." By this point, Patton was close to Logan, it looked like he wanted to hug him but wasn't sure if he should.   
"I'm sorry too Patton, i shouldn't of thought such preposterous things in the first place, you are simply an affectionate person." Logan said finally, after what seemed like years.  
"What...? no, Logan-" Patton tried to speak, but was cut off.  
"No Patton, your right. Sorry for this whole mess." Logan sighed, turning around so he wouldn't have to look at Patton's upset face. Patton opened his mouth to talk, but couldn't get the words out. Neither of them were happy with the result, both of them were hurt, it wasn't good for anyone. 

The following days were.. interesting, to say the least. Logan had started to avoid Patton, cutting him off and leaving whenever he tried to talk to him. Patton was obviously upset about it, but Roman and Virgil where too busy with there own stuff to help him out. Well, they would of helped him, but considering the morning after he had gone into there room to talk and found Virgil asleep on Roman's bed instead of his own, he knew they definitely had there own things going on. Roman was up and asked him if he needed to talk, but Patton simply shook his head and walked out. Patton did have some other friends, after all. He made his way over to Emile and Remy's dorm, unaware of who there other roomates were. He knocked on there dorm door, hoping one of them was there. However, it swung open and Dee was standing before him, looking confused and honestly like he couldn't be bothered to deal with another person at that moment.  
"Oh, uhm hey! are you one of Emile and Remy's roommates, or do i have the wrong dorm?" Dee sighed and shook his head,  
"No no, you have the right place... EMILE! REMY!" Patton was a little startled by the yelling. Dee didn't say anything else, just sulked off back to his room. Patton took a hesitant step inside the dorm, then he was glad to see Emile and Remy come out of there room to see what was going on.   
"Oh, Patton, hey!" Emile said, rushing over to Patton to give him a hug.   
"Hey, what's up?" Remy asked, nodding at him.  
"Oh, well... i have something i kinda wanna talk about, but Roman and Virgil are kinda busy right now um... working there own relationship stuff out, i think." Patton shrugged, unsure of if he even should of come to these two in the first place. Just then, Remus came out of the other room, holding.. deodorant?   
"Who's this shortass?" Remus said, pointing to Patton.  
"Remus! this is Patton, a friend of ours." Emile said, sighing.  
"Patton? oh, from the gay thingy." Remus said, pulling the lid of the deodorant and sniffing it.  
"Uhm.. yeah i remember you." Patton said awkwardly. Remus's head suddenly shot up and he stared at Patton, with those terrifying murderer eyes.  
"Wait... you know Roman." Patton slowly nodded, scared as heck by Remus. Remus stared at him for a moment longer, before turning around and going back into his room, slamming the door.   
"That was weird... anyways, let's go talk." Remy said, Emile nodded, gesturing for Patton to follow them into there room.  
"So, what's wrong?" Emile asked. Patton sighed and shuffled awkwardly, unsure of how to explain it all.   
"Well... uhm.. so you guys know Logan, right? well, it accidentally came up that he had a crush on me, but he ran away, and when he came back, he just denied it all and he's refusing to talk to me." Patton grew more upset and he said it, almost in tears by the end. His friendships meant a great deal to him, any kind of relationship with anyone did.   
"Aww Patton, that's awful. So he's in denial? he's a pretty... uhm... not very emotional guy from what i remember." Emile said, Patton nodding his head to the end of his sentence.   
"Usually... but he had been getting a lot better around me, and i was too stupid to realize why." Patton said, actually starting to cry. Emile quickly pulled him into a hug.  
"Well.. do you like him back?" Remy asked. Patton suddenly froze, he... hadn't thought about that.   
"W-well... Logan is really kind and sweet when he wants to be, and he is pretty cute... i guess i just never really thought about it." Patton said, pulling away from the hug.  
"I mean, it kind of... depends on if you like him back or not. How do you usually develop feelings for people?" Remy asked. Patton thought for a moment,  
"Well... i mean.. i guess i've only really crushed on one person before but they liked me back, even though we never got into a relationship, it was different than this... this is confusing. It's like... i don't really know how to think of him romantically, because i've never tried?" Patton said. Remy and Emile exchanged a look.   
"So you think if you spent more time with him, you could develop feelings?" Remy asked, raising his eyebrow.  
"Maybe?" Patton said, he knew that wasn't any good, and he didn't want to lead Logan on in any way.  
"You really need to just be honest with him then." Remy shrugged.   
"How? he won't talk to me." Patton said sadly.  
"I guess you'll have to corner him." Remy said casually, Patton was a little surprised.  
"Uhm.. how?" Remy looked at him for a moment.  
"Emile, go out into the hallway and start walking away like your refusing to talk to me." Emile looked at him confused, but did it anyways. Remy followed him, then caught up to him, and effortesly pulled his arm back, and using his other hand pushed him up against the wall, gently enough not to hurt him, so that he was trapped.   
"Wow! that's pretty impressive. But Logan is taller than me, i don't know if i'd be able to do that.. plus its a little... uh... it's an interesting tactic" Patton said, trying to ignore Emile's bright red face.   
"Well, if you don't think your big enough, maybe get Roman to do it?" Remy suggested.  
"Do you really think Roman would be willing to corner him and force him to talk?"   
\--  
"He's not talking to you?! _oh i'll get him to fucking talk_." Roman said, jumping up.  
"Roman, wait-" Patton tried to stop him, but Roman was determinedly marching towards Patton and Logan's room, where Logan was.   
"This is gonna be interesting." Virgil said, amused as he followed the other two. Roman marched straight into the room, grabbing Logan by the shirt.  
"ARE YOU IGNORING PATTON?!" He yelled in his face before Logan could say anything.  
"What the _hell_?" Logan said, pulling away from Roman.  
"ANSWER ME YOU FIEND!" Roman yelled.  
"I'm not a fiend Roman." Logan sighed heavily, he finally noticed Patton standing nervously behind Roman and Virgil hanging in the doorway.  
"You have to talk about this! you can't just ignore him!" Roman said angrily, crossing his arms.  
"I'm not _ignoring_ him, this simply isn't a matter we need to speak of any further." Patton gently pushed past Roman to stand infront of Logan.  
"Logan, we do. I'm sorry about how i handled it all, i just didn't want your feelings to get hurt-" He was once again cut off by Logan.  
"As i said before, its alright, it's unimportant-" Before Logan could finish, he was cut off by _Patton_.  
"No! you listen to me, you can't live in denial! look, i can't say for sure if i like you back or not, but gosh darn it you have a cute face and a really big impressive brain so why not give it a chance!" Patton said, he said it like he was angry but his words and body language suggested otherwise. Logan stood there for a moment, blinking at him.  
"Do you mean... go out on a date...?" Patton suddenly went pink, being one of the few rare lucky people to have a cute blush.  
"Uhm.... i guess?" The two stood there staring at eachother for a moment, blushing profusely.   
"Took you two long enough." Virgil said finally, rolling his eyes.  
"Says you emo, you took long enough to-" Virgil cut him off by dragging him out the room, leaving the other two alone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oH Boi- ok so im a few chapters ahead in writing wise so i dont get stressed out about needing to finish, and i've boiled it down to it being probably 20 chapters long. Ik that's not super long, however this isnt a like a super big story it was just something random i came up with- i know some of you really like these versions of the characters so i might continue to write random scenes from afterwards in the side stuff area. I'm writing another story though thats going to be much longer with an actual plot and stuff, which i'll start putting out after this one is done! <3


	15. The Crackhead Wants Affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all, oh, also, Logan and Patton go on there date! plus..remile

"Have you noticed... anything weird with Remus and Dee?" Remy asked randomly in conversation with Emile.  
"What do you mean?" Emile asked, tilting his head slightly in confusion. Remy stood up, ignoring Emile's cute little confused puppy face, and gestured for Emile to follow him. They went over to Dee and Remus's room, standing near the doorway with the door slightly open. They could see Remus sat next to Dee on his bed, trying to pull Dee towards him.  
"Remus! stop pulling me." Dee hissed. looking at something on his phone.  
"But i want _cuddles_." Remus whined. Dee sighed heavily and looked at him,  
"No you don't. You are a demon squid octopus rat man, and you don't feel love, so leave me alone." Remus frowned at him, before trying one more time.  
"If i just stop pulling away will you shut up and just let me do this?" Dee said, annoyed, pointing at whatever he was doing on his phone. Remus nodded at him, and Dee sighed heavily once again.   
" _Fine_. Now shut your face hole."   
Emile looked at Remy, who had a face off _see what i mean?!_ Emile just slowly nodded at him before returning to there own room.  
"That is... really weird. Are they like.. a thing now?" Remy just shrugged at Emile, something about Dee and Remus was strangely interesting to him though. Emile however just brushed it off, and grabbed his laptop and headphones to go back to watching his binge of steven universe.  
"Whatcha watchin'?" Remy asked curiously.  
"Oh! it's steven universe." Emile loved SU, it was like, his favorite show ever.   
"Steven.. universe? what's that?" Emile almost dropped his laptop in shock. He stared at Remy, leaving Remy to feel like he had just asked the stupidest question ever.  
"You haven't seen it!? you need to see it right now! oh my gosh! watch it with me, i only just started re-watching but i can go back to the first episode!" He said quickly, pulling Remy over.   
"Oh, alright? what's it about?" Remy wasn't exactly sure what he was getting himself into, but since he knew Emile well by then, he knew it was probably a cartoon of some kind. And of course, he was right.   
"It's kind of hard to explain. It's about this boy named steven, and his gem friends who are magical space aliens who take the form of women." Remy looked at him with a _what the fu-_ face, but Emile only smiled back at him. He patted the spot next to him, gesturing for Remy to sit down as he got the first episode up. Remy asked a lot of questions at first, and wasn't exactly sure if he liked it or not, however, the more they watched, the more he got into it. Without even realizing, hours passed as they watched it, subconsciously moving around till they were sat leaning against the wall closely together. Neither of them really noticed, until Emile glanced over at the clock, realizing how late it was.  
"Geez! we should really go to bed." He laughed, pausing the episode. He was blushing, but it was dark and he hoped Remy hadn't noticed.  
"Oh wow, your right." Remy said, getting up. He didn't say anything, even though he must of realised how close they had gotten. _Maybe he just... doesn't think of me like that_ , Emile thought to himself. After realizing his own crush on Remy, he had desperately been trying to hide it. But there was no way Remy was noticing all his blushing. Emile sighed to himself, why was crushing on someone such a _nightmare_?

As said before, there wasn't really anywhere to go in the small town near the school. However, Logan had something else in mind. He and Patton walked through the town, taking slightly longer than expected as Patton kept pointing at things and talking about them. Eventually they made it the edge of the town where a cluster of trees was.   
"Alright, now you have to close your eyes because its a surprise." Logan said, smirking at him a little. Patton was a little puzzled, but excited for said surprise. Logan took his hand and guided him through the trees, before finally stopping somewhere where Patton realized he could no longer hear any cars or talking from anyone. He opened his eyes and gasped, seeing a beautiful view in front of him. Rows of fields and fields and some trees, hills in the distance, and a sparkling lake below.   
"Wow! Logan, how did you know it was so beautiful out here?" Patton said, taking in the view.   
"I've seen it from a distance many times, i figured out you must be able to see from here." Logan said, even though he'd seen it before the view was indeed very pretty still.   
"From the distance? how?" Patton asked, confused. There were no roads where you could see the view.  
"Don't worry about it. Ah, yes, i brought some food and drinks too." Logan said, pulling off his backpack. Patton was quickly distracted by the fact Logan had brought some cookies, forgetting about his question. They sat there for as long as they could get away with before they had to return to school grounds. They talked about a lot of different things, learning more about eachother. Patton talked a lot about his mother and older brother, plus there three dogs. Logan avoided answering too many questions about his family, instead talking about books and other things that interested him, however despite there differences they found a lot of common ground and had a nice date. The sun started to set and the view only got prettier, but they had to get back to school soon.   
"We should get going, if we don't make it back on time we'll get detention." Logan said, grabbing his bag.   
"Oh.. alright. But first, can i ask you something?" Patton said, taking Logan's free hand.   
"Hmm, what is it?" Patton pulled him forward so there faces were mere inches apart.  
"Do you think this is too close?" Patton asked jokingly.  
"mmm, maybe a little." Logan laughed. He couldn't help it, something about Patton just made him feel _good_. He didn't even realise he was eliminating the small space between them until there lips met. It was a quick kiss as neither of them had really been expecting it, but that doesn't mean it was a bad kiss.  
"You taste like cookies." Patton said without thinking. He quickly realized what he said and his face immediately went red. Logan was laughing, but not in a mocking way.  
"Sorry! that just slipped out.." Patton mumbled, embarrassed.  
"No worries Patton, i found it rather cute." Logan said, standing up.   
"Come on, let's get going." He said, offering his hand to help Patton up.

"Do you know where Logan's secret date spot was?" Roman asked Virgil, starting up a conversation. They were both sat in there room, minding there own business, so the question caught Virgil a little of guard.   
"No, why?" Virgil asked, pulling his headphones off.  
"Just thinking, it's a really nice spot, he showed me briefly before. It's a great date spot." Roman hummed, scrolling through his phone.  
"What are you getting at princey?" Virgil asked, raising his eyebrow.  
"Nothing, nothing! just thinking, is all." Roman said, smiling to himself. He looked over to Virgil briefly, who was just staring at him before he finally said,  
"If your going to take me on a date atleast be original, you cheap ass." Virgil smirked. Roman jumped in surprise of the response, blushing hard, from embarrassment and from Virgil's sudden confidence catching him by surprise.  
"Hold on, excuse me?! did you just call me cheap!? how dare you! i'll take you on the most original romantic amazing date ever!" Roman said angrily, crossing his arms.   
"Great, when are we going?" Roman blinked in realization. He turned to Virgil, completely shocked.  
"You... actually wanna go on a date with me?" He asked in disbelief. The two of them had been getting closer, sure, but he didn't realize...   
"Do... you.. wanna go on a date... with... me?" Virgil said, his confidence in the previous few sentences disappearing.  
"Yeah... yeah i do." Roman said, making direct eye contact with Virgil.  
"Oh.. uhm... ok... uh." Virgil stuttered, immediately looking away as soon as there eyes had met.  
"Next saturday." Roman said with a wink. Virgil couldn't think of any other response other than awkward blushing and staring, but just then the return of there other two roommates saved him.   
"Hey guys!" Virgil said, rushing out his room to greet them, "How was it?"   
"Woah, you appeared fast!" Patton said, a little taken aback.   
"It was satisfactory." Logan nodded.   
"It was amazing! oh the view was beautiful!" Patton said, giggling.  
"So you had a good time, eh?" Roman joined in the conversation, hanging in the doorway of his and Virgil's room.  
"Yep!" Patton said happily, popping the p at the end.  
"Hope me and Virgil have a date just as nice." Roman said, before walking back into the room, smirking.  
"What?!" Patton said, jumping up at the news.  
"Roman you ass!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3 love you all so much


	16. A Childlish Immature Crackpot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus finally gets to talk to his brother, and Virgil and Roman go on that date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to im_gonna_regret_this because your comment really helped with the idea for this chapter xD

Patton couldn't shake the feeling someone was following him. It had been around for a few days, but everytime he turned to look behind him, no one was there. He brushed it off as just being paranoid, perhaps from spending too much time with Virgil. However, he was right in his feeling as one day while walking down an empty corridor, someone grabbed his arm, stopping him.   
"Hey shortass, i need you to help me with something." Patton turned to look at the person in question with confusion, such a high-pitched deafening voice, who could it be-  
"Remus?" Patton's voice cracked a little, he was completely _terrified_ of Remus, rightfully so.   
"The one and only!" Remus grinned, "Your friends with pretty boy Roman, right?." Patton nodded slowely, completely bewildered as to why Remus was so interested in Roman.  
"Do you know where he is now?" Remus asked, his look changing as he stared Patton down intensely.  
"U-uh.. yes?" Patton replied nervously. He had never looked at Remus so long, he was scary looking. Although, something about his face was familar...  
"Take me to him, i need to have a chat with my **_brother_**."

Patton felt like he was being held hostage as he led Remus to their dorm. After all, Remus was known amongst the students for being completely insane. Remus brought up many disturbing topics as they walked, all of which made Patton feel even worse. Eventually, they made it the dorm room, Patton opened the door hoping that Roman was the only one there, but unfortunately Logan was in the hall. He froze as soon as he saw Patton in the doorway with the rat man standing behind him, Patton looking petrified.   
"Uh... Patton... who is that..?" Logan said slowly, he already _knew_ who it was, _everyone_ knew who Remus was. Logan had seemed to be the only one who noticed him lurking in the back of there GSA meetings however, he hadn't mentioned it to the other three as he didn't want to startle them. He had no idea Roman had also noticed him there, but how could he not with Remus glaring at him constantly.  
"Uh... are Roman and Virgil here?" Patton said, nodding to Roman and Virgil's room  
"Yeah...." Logan said, looking from Remus to Patton with concern, "Roman! Virgil!" He called out, not taking his eyes off the other two. Remus didn't say anything, he only glared at the two of them, however, he broke out into a joker-like smile as soon as Roman came into view.  
"Logan what is it?" Roman groaned as he walked out his room, Virgil behind him.   
"Well hello, dearest brother of mine!" Remus said chirpily.   
"Remus?!" Roman said, jumping backwards in shock.  
"Brother?!"

"Well, seems i've caused a bit of a mess, oopsie!" Remus said, giggling.   
"The psycho who keeps trying to burn down the fucking school is your _brother_?!" Virgil shouted.   
"W-well... i..." Roman stuttered, looking around at them. Logan only stared at him, speechless.  
"What are you doing here?" Roman hissed, turning to Remus.  
"I just wanted us to have a chat Roman, but you kept running away from me with your half-ass excuses!" Remus shot back, growling at him.  
"How did you even find out what dorm i was in? i literally threw you off on purpose that first day so you wouldn't know which dorm i was in." Roman said, before noticing that Patton was still standing infront of an angry crackhead brother of his.   
"Did you _force_ Patton to show you where i was?!" He hissed.  
"Force is such a strong word Roman, i simply asked him." Remus said, smirking as he shrugged.   
"Listen Remus, this isn't a supervillian moment, calm the fuck down. Just get out." He sighed heavily.   
"It's more fun if you think of it as a supervillian moment!" Remus whined. The other three looked at them in confusion, it was so tense before but it had suddenly dropped and changed to a childish argument.   
"OUT! seriously i can't be bothered to deal with your bullshit!" Roman yelled, giving him a push.  
"Your a butthole!" Remus huffed, storming away.   
"What the hell was that?" Virgil spluttered.  
"The idiot is just a childish immature crackpot, he isn't the dangerous psychopath he seems ya know." Roman sighed, looking exhausted.   
"He had done several illegal things and the entire school is terrified to tell on him, because they know they will be seriously injured if they do, and he most likely would find a way to escape the authorities... and you say he is not dangerous?" Logan said in disbelief, staring at Roman.  
"Ok so maybe he's a little dangerous. But he's not gonna actually hurt anyone, probably. I just didn't want anyone to judge me based on having a twin like _that._ " Roman said, sounding disgusted at his last word.   
"Your like, identical twins though, right? your faces look exactly the same but his hair is different and his eyes look like he hasn't slept in five years, because his sleep paralysis demons are afraid of him." Virgil said, realizing when he finished how he somehow took in Remus's appearance exactly through the whole situation.  
"Yeah... he's... yeah." Roman said, unable to think of anything else to say.   
"Anyone else got any twist reveals?! spit em out now!" Virgil said, waving his arms around.   
"I think we're good." Patton said, laughing weakly.

Remus returned to his own dorm, still annoyed like a toddler throwing a tantrum. He slammed the door behind him and made his way over to his room.   
"You look grumpy, did wu hwave a bwad day?" Dee said patronizingly as Remus walked into the room.   
"My brother is a dick... and your a poopy butthole." Remus said, jumping down onto his bed.   
"Oh yeah, your brother you keep going on about. Who is he anyways?" Dee asked curiously. Remus kept mentioning said brother in passing, but hadn't explained who he actually was.  
"That fucktard snobby Roman." Remus said, letting himself fall backwards, causing his head to hit the wall.   
"Ow! FUCK EVERYTHING!" Dee couldn't help but laugh at him, but he got up and went over to check he was okay anyways.  
"Roman, huh? isn't he that popular pretty boy?" Dee said, gently patting Remus's head.   
"We're identical twins, we have the same fucking face." Remus growled.   
"Then how is he more handsome than you? i mean, he has more of a tan i presume from spending more time in the sun, also he probably sleeps so he doesn't look like you with your dead eyes, and he also has better hair." Dee smirked as he listed things off and sat down next to Remus.  
" _Oh everyone loves Roman, he's such a great guy and he's soooo handsome and why don't we just make him a prince and build a statue so we can worship him_!" Remus got louder as he spoke, practically shouting by the end.   
"Woah, you need to calm down. See, everyone likes him, but everyone is fucking terrified of you, the thought of you probably makes them shit there pants, isn't that great?" Dee said, knowing full-well Remus loved being feared.  
"I guess your right..." Remus said, still pouting like a moody child.  
"Pfft. Besides, he has his own life, so what? you got your own too, right? you have a whole school who fears you and... you have me." Remus's head shot up to look at him at his last few words.   
"What's that supposed to mean..?" He asked, looking straight into Dee's eyes, but it felt more like he was staring into Dee's _soul_.  
"Well you know... we're.. uh..." Dee froze, what exactly were they? "We're.. something?" Remus sighed, closing his eyes.  
"Sure, let's go with something." He said, gently placing his hand on the side of Dee's face and giving him a kiss on the cheek. Dee wasn't exactly sure how to respond, that was... very unlike Remus.   
"That was.. weird." He mumbled. Remus smirked at him,  
"Awe do you want some love and kisses deedee?" He said in the same tone Dee had used earlier.  
"Shut up you rat." 

"Ughhh why are we leaving so early?" Virgil groaned, getting ready for his and Roman's date early on saturday morning.   
"Because we have to take the bus out of town, and it'll take a while. Plus, we're not really supposed to do that so don't tell anyone." Roman said, smirking as he fixed his hair.   
"Fine, should i go intense eyeshadow or extremely intense eyeshadow?" Virgil asked, smirking back.  
"You look like a gorgeous raccoon either way." Roman said, winking at him.   
"Extremely intense eyeshadow it is." Virgil said. They finished getting ready and quickly left the dorm building, then the school grounds. They left as soon as they were allowed to, but still kept a low profile so no one would be suspicious. They made it into the town, then hopped on a bus.  
"Did you only wear a t-shirt? i mean, i know its not like cold but its not super warm either." Roman asked, noticing Virgil was not carrying a hoodie with him.   
"Well its a date, right? all my hoodies look like they've been attacked by wild wolves, so i just went with the only slightly decent piece of clothing i own." He said, pointing to his MCR t-shirt.   
"Alright.. well anyways, this is date planned specifically for you. Meaning, it won't involve talking to people, and it won't involve being around too many people, and also it involves things you.. probably like doing!" Roman said proudly having thought of this _amazing_ date idea.   
"Mhm, are were are we going?" Virgil asked, rolling his eyes.   
"Don't roll your eyes at me! its an amazing date and i'm not telling you!" Roman said, crossing his arms. After a while on the bus surrounded by strangers, Virgil wasn't feeling great when they finally got to there destination. It was only then Virgil realized where they actually were.  
"The pier?" He said, confusion in his voice.   
"Yeah, theres a good arcade that's like, totally empty at this time!" Roman chirped.   
"Awesome!" Virgil grinned. They headed over to the arcade, and as expected, completely dead inside. They played some of the games, not being to competitive at first but they soon started to.   
"Agh! you beat me again!" Roman groaned.   
"Ha, suck it princey!" Virgil laughed. He looked around him, a lot more people were around the arcade by then, and there wasn't exactly a ton of space. Roman noticed and took his hand, leading them outside. They started to walk down the pier, just enjoying the view.   
"It's windy out here, you sure your not too cold?" Roman asked. Virgil shook his head.   
"Alright... let's stop and sit down." He said, nodding his head over to the bench near them. They sat down, looking out over the water.   
"You know, it's weird that we're actually on a _date_ , isn't it? I mean, we used to be completely at eachothers throats." Roman laughed.   
"Yeah, until... that one night, it just kind of changed the whole situation." Virgil said, recalling.   
"Mm... strange how things worked out, Logan and Patton got together despite them seeming like opposites aswell." Roman said, chuckling to himself as he thought about it.   
"I guess, universe finds a way." Virgil said, shrugging. He pulled up his legs, scrunching up on the bench. _So he is cold._.. Roman thought, even though he kind of already knew. He put his arm around Virgil, tugging Virgil towards him. Virgil looked at him with a _seriously?_ face, but leaned into Roman anyways.   
"Aww you do love me, your mean emo outer shell is falling away."  
"Shut up Roman." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> demus- listen- soft remus is my life stop judging me karen


	17. Parents Day Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh b o i
> 
> Parents time!

The situation of Virgil locking himself in the bathroom for extremely long periods of time was not too uncommon to his roommates by now, but it still worried them.  
"Nothing _happened_! it's been a completely normal day, the only thing that was different was the announcement of the parents day next week." Roman said, pacing around outside the bathroom door.   
"Maybe thats the problem? i mean, Virgil never even talks about his family, maybe there on bad terms?" Patton suggested. He looked over to see what Logan's opinion was on the matter, however Logan was simply staring at the bathroom door, biting his lip.  
"Logan?" Patton waved his hand infront of Logan's face, and he suddenly jumped a little, turning his head to look at Patton.   
"Oh... well i... how long has he been in there?" Logan said, looking at the watch on his wrist.   
"It's been ages!" Roman said, sighing heavily. Logan's face grew more concerned, it was unlike him to be like this, Patton thought. He sighed and adjusted his glasses.  
"Perhaps i should tell you two something... Virgil will be upset with me but this is important." The other two looked him with a mix of confusion and curiosity.   
"At the start of the year, i had found Virgil in the library, he took a book i didn't see and ran off. A while later, i tried to figure out what it was once again but he tackled me, as you two saw. I presume he kept taking his book out of the library as even later, i found it in his drawer when looking for his coloured markers." He said, "And... it was a book on dealing with anxiety and panic attacks, i didn't say anything it to him but if these moments are panic attacks he's experiencing it could be bad. Out of curiosity i searched it up, no idea why Virgil didn't also do so, however, i found that these can be very frightening and the person experiencing it can feel like there out of control or even dying." He bit his lip once again, the other two looking at him with concern. Roman took a step closer to the door, gently knocking on it.   
"Virgil..? Hey, listen, we'll stop waiting around outside the door, but if you want any help just call us, ok?" He said gently. There was no reply, he sighed sadly before leaving. 

While Patton and Roman were excited to see there families, Virgil and Logan seemed to share different views. Neither of them spoke much about there families and weren't on good terms with them. Although Virgil's was more obvious, nobody was really thinking about Logan's parents. Parents day was like parents evening, except in the day time, and also families got to spend a little time with there kids they hadn't seen in months. Patton's mother was the first to come bounding into the dorm, excited to see her pattoncake. She was a large woman, but bursting with friendliness, her long brown hair stuck up in a bun while she wore a soft cardigan. Patton was ecstatic to see her too, and they exchanged a long hug when she entered.   
"Oh Pattoncake it's been so long!" She said, finally pulling away from there long hug.   
"Awe! i missed you too mom!" Patton said, smiling happily at her.  
"So where's Logan? i only had that brief interaction with him on the first day and i want to get to know him properly since he's dating my darling son!" She said, looking around.  
"Mom!" Patton giggled, "Logan's in our room, come on!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her into his and Logan's room.   
"Logie, my mom is here!" Patton said, rushing over to Logan's chair and pulling him up from it.   
"Oh, hello Mrs. Moras-" Logan couldn't finish his sentence before he was being attacked by a bear hug.   
"Oh. your a hugger... so that's where Patton gets it from." Logan said, awkwardly standing there.   
"How do you hug him when he's stiff as a board pattoncake?" Patton's mother asked, tutting.   
"He hugs back when i hug him!" Patton said, sounding like that was an achievement. Although, with Logan, it kinda was.   
"Well anyways, none of that mrs stuff with me Logan, just call me Mel!" She said, grinning.   
"Oh, Logan, when are your parents going to come?" Patton asked suddenly remembering.   
"Oh... well, i'm not sure. I don't really talk to them." Logan replied, looking to the side.   
"You don't?" Patton said, getting the feeling he had entered a sensitive topic.   
"No, but they see intelligence as the most important thing, so there's no doubt that they'll show up at some point to talk about my grades." Logan said, sighing. Patton had noticed he specifically cleaned up his already very neat side of the room, and also himself, several times that morning.   
"Well, i can't wait to meet them!" Patton said, trying to sound chirpy even though he really didn't like the sound of Logan's parents.

Roman's dads where the next to show up at the dorm. Each parent(s) had a set time for there meetings with the teachers, leaving them the rest of the day to hang out with there kids. They had a less dramatic entrance, which was strange considering they were _Roman's_ parents, but were also determined to embarrass Roman thoroughly.   
"What's up son, its us, your cool gay dads!" One of them, Micheal, said, winking.  
"We got our Hawaiian shirts, special for the occasion!" The other, george, said, pulling Roman into a hug.   
"The double dad specialty." Roman said, sighing, but he was smiling as he was happy to see them.  
"Oo, show us your room kiddo, i wanna see if you managed to survive on your own." Micheal said, laughing.   
"Hey! it's Remus you should be worried about." Roman said, rolling his eyes as he walked over to his and Virgil's room. Wait... Virgil! oh damn, he was still in there... well, to late now, he thought as the door swung open. Virgil's head immediately shot up, startled by the sudden sound.   
"Oh, right... Dads, this is Virgil.. uh... i guess my boyfriend?" Roman barely got the words out of his mouth before a huge gasp was heard.  
"Boyfriend?!" Both dads shouted in unison.   
"Oh... uhm.. hello...?" Virgil said awkwardly, blushing from both Roman's comment and the embarrassment.  
"Well its nice to meet you!" George said, sticking out his hand. Virgil stood up and awkwardly shook it before shoving his hand back in his pocket, avoiding eye contact.   
"Right, i should of mentioned Virge has social anxiety." Roman said, rushing over to Virgil's side.   
"Ah i see, not so good with people? sorry for overwhelming you." Micheal said, taking a step back.   
"I-its fine... i just... i'm bad at talking." Virgil mumbled, looking down at the floor.   
"Don't worry about it. Well, i'm George, and this is my husband Micheal." George said, nodding at him.   
"Right! oh, you know, if you wanna meet my other roommates, Patton is a lot more social, although Logan isnt... but Patton is fun!" Roman said, trying to cover up the fact he was trying to get them out the room.   
"Alright alright, we'll get out." Micheal laughed.   
"So you do have a social roommate? good, i can't imagine you living with three introverts, you would of driven them mad by now." George said, his voice trailing off he left the room, his husband and Roman with him. Virgil let out a sigh of relief as they left, trying to ignore the instant anxious worrying of how everything he said was wrong. 

Logan's parents were... interesting. They gave a knock at the door which didn't sound unusual to Patton, but Logan jumped up immediately somehow knowing it was them. Patton cautiously hung around the doorway, watching as Logan opened up the dorm door.   
"Mother, father, salutations." Patton didn't know what he had been expecting, but it sure wasn't _that_. Logan's parents looked like two old rich people... mostly because they were. It didn't take very long for Patton to realise they were wealthy, they had plenty of items on them to show it. However, not in an eccentric way, they were both very prim and proper looking. They had cold faces, much like Logan did at first, and they didn't look in the slightest friendly.   
"Yes, hello Logan. We only came here to talk to you about your grades." His mother said stiffly, barely bothering to look at her son.   
"Is there a problem Mother?" Logan asked, he couldn't think of any classes he had been doing badly in.   
"It's all A's, but not all A+'s..." She said, frowning at him.  
"Oh, well it's-" Logan tried to defend himself, but was cut off.  
"No excuses Logan." His father said bitterly. "God knows why we agreed to send you to this _common_ school instead of a private." He sighed heavily.  
"Say, Logan, you have some roommates, do you not? your not living with any weirdos are you?" His mother said, looking around the dorm room, before she spotted Patton standing by there room. He let out a squeak sound at being caught.   
"Oh, Patton.. your... here.. right." Logan said, only then remembering Patton was there.   
"Patton? that's an... interesting name." Logan's mother said, looking Patton up and down as he hesitantly stepped out into the hall.   
"Uhm.. H-hello Mr. and Mrs. Berry!" Patton said nervously, trying to sound confident, but _completely_ failing.  
"Yes, this is Patton, my..." Logan looked from Patton to his parents for a moment, before taking a deep breath in, "Boyfriend." There was an awkward silence that followed.   
"Yes... well we don't need to know about.. any of that." His mother coughed.   
"Well, we have to get going. Goodbye, Logan." His father said, slightly nodding at his son as a goodbye instead of a normal thing, like, ya know, a hug? As soon as they were gone, Logan let out a big sigh of relief.   
"I apologize for not warning you of there... personalities, before." He said to Patton.   
"It's alright... it explains a lot though, heh..." Patton said, putting his hand on the back of his neck.   
"I'm... surprised you changed so much just by meeting me and the others." He said awkwardly. Logan glanced at him and sighed, he hadn't really changed too much apart from his closeness with Patton, it was all just parts of him he had been pushing away.  
"Oh also... why didn't you tell me you were loaded!" Patton scoffed jokingly.  
"You would be surprised by the amount of people who pretend to be your friend for money, Patton. One of the reasons i never made friends before." Logan frowned.   
"That's also the reason i knew about that view, my parents house is one of those on the hillside." Patton's eyes lit up at this, those houses were huge! He doubted Logan's parents would ever really like him much however, thinning his chances of ever seeing inside that house.  
"Oh, well i was joking about the money thing, i would never try and use you for money!" Patton said, giving Logan a big hug.   
"I know, thank you Patton." Logan said, hugging him back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you: wheres virgil's parents??
> 
> me: hAHahAHhaHAHahAHhaHA- *evil laughter intensifies*


	18. Parents Day Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does this count as virgil angst? idK
> 
> anyways enjoy the demus and remile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! so, thank you all so much for reading this fanfiction, and i just wanted to say if your interested, maybe check out my other one? it's called a royal wedding and it's a kingdom/fantasy AU owo 
> 
> thank u <3

"Ohhh i can't wait to see my parents! I've missed them so much!" Emile said, bouncing around his room.  
"Yeah, i've missed my dad too." Remy said, sipping some iced coffee. Emile began rushing around, adjusting things on his side of the room for the fourth time that day.   
"Chill babes, its all good already." Remy said, going over and putting his hand on Emile's shoulder to stop him.   
"I can't help it, im so excited!" Emile said, jumping up.   
"Let's just hope your parents get here soon or your going to explode." Remy laughed. As if by magic, there was a knock at there dorm door. Emile rushed out to open it, hoping it was his parents, and it was.   
"Mom, dad!" He said, immediately jumping into a hug.   
"Hey there's our Emile!" His dad said, hugging him back.   
"Yo babes, who is it?" Remy said, walking out into the hall. He choked a little on his coffee at the sight of two people who were obviously Emile's parents.   
" _Babe,_ huh?" Emile's dad said, raising his eyebrow.   
"So Emy, you been keeping something from us?" Emile's mom asked, smirking.   
"It- it's not- l-like that!" Emile stuttered, blushing profusely.   
"Oh so our son isn't good enough for you?" Emile's dad said to Remy.  
"N- no! i- i just.. uh..." Remy spluttered, panicking.   
"Ha! were only joking!" Emile's mother said and she and her husband started to laugh.   
"You seem like a nice kid, although easy on the babes if your not going to date our son, eh?" Remy let out a sigh of relief, taking another sip of his coffee to calm down.   
"How's sleepy?" Emile asked suddenly, looking at his mother expediently. She sighed and rolled her eyes with a smile, before pulling out her phone and pulling up the gallery, which was full of cat pictures.   
"Awe my baby!" Emile gushed, grabbing the phone.   
"Can i see? Emile's been telling be all about this cat and showing me all the pictures and honestly i've grown pretty attached to her." Remy said, walking over.   
"Look at how cute my daughter is!" Emile said, shoving the phone in Remy's face.   
"A single father raising his cat child alone." Remy said dramatically, enjoying the cute pictures of the fluffy feline.   
"How ever will i raise her without a beloved husband to help me?" Emile said in the same dramatic tone.   
"With the help of her grandparents who have been looking after her?" His mother said, crossing her arms.   
"Oh right.. well, a single father and his two lovely parents." Emile said, giggling.   
"Hey Emile, let's go get something to eat and talk some more, eh? you have the day off school and stuff." His dad said, gesturing towards the door.   
"Sure! i'll see you later Remy." Emile said, giving Remy a quick hug before heading over to the door. He and his mother left, but his father stopped right before he closed the door behind him. He turned to Remy and gave him a stern look,   
"You like my son, right?" He said. Remy was completely taken aback by the question, unsure of how to reply.   
"Listen, just don't hurt him, alright?" Remy nodded and the father closed the door, sighing.   
"Has he.. been hurt before?" Remy mumbled to himself.

"Are you telling me, that these are your parents?" Dee stared in disbelief as Remus's dads stood in the hall of the dorm.   
"Yep!" Remus said happily.   
"But... there so... normal... dads.." Dee said, he speaking properly but he couldn't comprehend it, these two friendly dad looking dads where the insane octopus mans parents?!  
"Well i can imagine since your living with the guy, you've seen Remus at his most... extra, so i can see why your confused about us." Micheal laughed.   
"I guess i assumed your roommate would of been either crazy like you, or... moved out by now." George said jokingly.   
"No! he _loves_ me! right deedee?" Remus said, pulling Dee into a side hug.   
"Yes i'm completely head over heels for this crackpot." Dee said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.   
"Heh, but too be fair, he has his sweet moments." Dee said, laughing a little.   
"Yes, our boys got his sweet side." Micheal said, patting Remus on the head.   
"I'm hungry, can we go get food?" Remus asked suddenly jumping out of the hug.   
"Sure, where do you wanna go?" One of his dad's asked.   
"Somewhere they won't notice me pouring laxatives into peoples drinks?" Remus asked like a toddler asking for a mcdonalds.   
"Haha.. no. Say, Dee, do you want to come along? we'd love to get to know you better since Remus has never had a boyfriend before." Dee coughed loudly, his face going red.   
"B-boyfriend? oh... ok i guess... uhm... wait, he's never dated anyone before?" Dee said, his tone suddenly changing.   
"Most people run away the moment they meet me! but it can get kinda lonely when everyone is scared of you." Remus said, awkwardly trying to cover up his sadness as he rubbed his arm.  
"Huh... guess i never thought about it like that... sure, i'll come have some food with you guys." Dee said, smiling at them.   
"Great! let's go. Remus, put the laxatives away."

Dee's family had been through a lot in the years, with his father leaving him as a young child to his mother's new partner taking a lot of getting used to, arguments and all inbetween. However, in the end he still loved them. But still there were some things his parent's had never been able to quite wrap there heads around was the LGBT+ community. They weren't against it, but Dee was raised in fairly heteronormative ways, boys things for boys, girls things for girls, everyone is straight. It took a long time for him to break his own denial of his sexuality, and he was not out to his parents. They were pretty busy people, and he wasn't sure if they were going to show up or not. However, they did, and after the surprise of actually seeing them when he opened up the door, the immediate panic set in. Remus. His psychotic, extremely gay and loud... boyfriend? He shook his head, that was a thought for later. He hadn't realized however while we was lost in thought that it was already too late the stop the undoubtedly horrific interaction, as Remus was already out of there room.   
"Howdy! i'm Remus!" He said, grinning at them. The two parents exchanged a look before looking over at Dee.  
"Hey, Mom, Joey, this is Remus, my roommate." Remus's face dropped slightly at being introduced as only a roommate, but he quickly regained his crazy smile at the couple infront of him.   
"Oh, well uh, nice to meet you dear." Dee's mom said, not that she at all sounded like she meant it. Remus wasn't stupid, it was obvious what was going on.   
"So, you guys talk to the teachers yet?" Dee asked, trying to steer the conversation.   
"Yes, you've been doing pretty well!" His mom said, smiling at him.   
"Yeah, actually, Remus has been helping me a whole lot." Dee said, feeling bad for the whole thing, he wanted to make Remus feel better. Remus smiled back at him, a real smile.   
"Needing help from someone? that's not like you Dee, mr. i will handle all my problems by myself." Dee's step-dad joked.   
"Ha ha, i know how to take help from people." Dee said, rolling his eyes.   
"Well, we have some time together, do you want to go do something?" His mother asked, glancing at the door.   
"Sure, give me a minute though, i'll be out soon." Dee replied, his mother nodded and her and her husband exited the dorm.   
"Do they already hate me?" Remus said immediately. Dee was surprised to turn and find a sad look on Remus's face.   
"What? no... it's just.. there... you know.. not used to.. different people." Dee shrugged, he couldn't find a better way to word it, and even that wasn't great.  
" _Your_ different, your gay, they definitely would see that as different, they don't know, do they?" Remus asked, staring at him.   
"No.. but i'm going to tell them, i promise!" He went over and gave Remus a hug. Remus stood there doing nothing for a moment before tightly wrapping his arms around Dee.  
"Are you the type of person who breaks promises, Dee?"  
"I'll admit i've broken them in the past. But not this time, i won't hide who i any longer."

After a long day of trying to keep his parents at bay, Roman had decided to go for a walk around the campus to relax, Virgil tagging along.   
"It never gets less nice out here at sunset, does it?" Roman said, stretching out his arms.   
"Yeah, like the pretty picture one of your dads had on him of you in a pink bow and skirt." Virgil said, smirking at him.  
"Hey! i look good in that picture, besides i was like nine, he just carries it around with him for some reason." Roman said, crossing his arms and huffing.   
"Awe you do look good in it, but pink really isn't your colour, red is better." Virgil said, laughing.   
"Yeah well your the one always drowning in black even though purple suits you much better." Virgil gave him a little push,   
"Shut up princey." They continued walking, outside the school grounds were pretty dead, only the odd person around. Suddenly Virgil froze on the spot, staring at something.   
"What?" Roman asked, confused as he followed Virgil's gaze over to two people standing across from them.   
"Fuck. those are my parents." 

" _What_!?" Roman shouted, they looked like ordinary people to them, not really old enough to have a fifteen year old son. Then he realized said people were staring at him, because he, ya know, shouted _what_!?  
"Roman!" Virgil hissed, pulling his arm. However, it was too late and they were already walking over to them. They were indeed fairly young, they looked a little wrecked honestly, Roman thought. They didn't exactly look happy to see Virgil, which made sense since they hadn't bothered to come to his dorm to see him.   
"Hey mom, hey dad." Virgil mumbled, shoving his hands in his pockets. Roman noticed Virgil's sudden tenseness, which made him grow concerned.   
"Yeah yeah, hello to you too." His mother sighed, rolling her eyes, "Who the hell is this? there's no way a mistake like you made a friend." She snickered. Roman blinked in surprise, she had just said that right infront of his _face._  
"Excuse me?" Roman was prepared to go full on boyfriend protection mode but Virgil quickly glanced over at him to tell him not too.   
"Here's some advice kid, don't waste your time on this one. He's just a useless piece of crap." Virgil's dad scoffed. Virgil was usually pretty prepared to fight people to people who talked shit to him, but he only stared at the floor blankly. Roman looked over at him with concern, before turning back to his parents angrily.  
"He is _not_. He is perfect the way he is, not that you two would ever be able to see that since it seems all you've ever done is bring him down." Roman said, glaring at them.   
"Oh your such a brave little hero, bet you don't even know him. Trust me, he's not worth your time, the disgusting fa-" Virgil's mom was cut off before she could finish by Roman getting right up in her face.  
"Don't you dare." Roman felt all the sudden anger rush to him, "Get the fuck away from him now, you've been here only two minutes and yet everything you've said is something you should never say to your child! what is _wrong_ with you? i don't even want to imagine the things he had to hear! you have the nerve to call him disgusting when your so disgusting yourselves!" He couldn't stop himself, Virgil's parents only staring at him, obviously not expecting a fight back. That somehow made Roman angrier and he grabbed Virgil's arm, pulling him away quickly. It wasn't till he stopped that he realized Virgil was sinking into a panic attack. He let go quickly, Virgil stumbled back a little, leaning against a wall.   
"Virgil? hey, hey, breathe. four in, hold for seven, exhale for eight." They repeated it till Virgil calmed down from his panic. They had made there way down the floor in the process, and sat there in silence for a while.   
"Thank you for defending me but if you haven't noticed, i kinda need there house to you know.. live in." Virgil said finally.  
"I'm sorry, i was rash. Don't worry, look, my dad's will absolutely give you a place to stay, however... it will cause a lot of drama." Virgil sighed heavily at the thought of more drama, but he didn't have much of a choice. His parent's definitely weren't going to let him back in, they didn't care if he died on the streets, it wasn't _their_ problem. He tried to push all the anxious thoughts away, but it was safe to say he didn't get much sleep that night, even with Roman's help. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so like are we starting a witch hunt orrrr?


	19. Suits And Dresses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it'ssssss highschool cliche time!

"Oo! Remy, Remy, did you hear that?" Emile bounced up excitedly whisper-shouting to Remy next to him. They were all sat in the hall as the principal made an announcement, there was going to be a school dance. Remy looked over to him and gave him a smile, he hadn't realized Emile would be into that kind of thing. The principal shushed all the sudden whispers throughout the students, then continued to give a long list of rules nobody listened to.   
"Ok so basically... there having a prom but they can't call it prom because its for everyone and its also... not prom time?" Dee said, rolling his eyes.  
"Sounds like a good time for be to bomb the entire school because society." Remus said, grinning.   
"Chill there JD." Remy said, smirking at him. The assembly finally ended after what seemed like the longest list of rules in history. The school was buzzing, because highschool drama cliches said so.  
"It's completely unnecessary, why is everyone so excited about it?" Logan said, annoyed as he hadn't stopped hearing about since the announcement.   
"Does that mean your not going to go with me?" Patton said, pouting at him like a sad puppy.   
"If you want to go, i'll go with you, however i doubt i'll enjoy it." Logan sighed. Patton immediately broke out into a huge smile, hugging Logan tightly, making Logan smile.   
"It is like, the most cliche thing ever, and the thought of all those people in one place does absolutely terrify me, so i might pass." Virgil shrugged.  
"Awe please! i want everyone to look at me and see how handsome i am but i can't go with no date!" Roman whined, tugging on Virgil's sleeve.  
"Can't your ego go one night without being fed?" Virgil said, rolling his eyes.   
"Pleaseeee! if you get panicky i promise i'll help you through it, and we'd look so good together all the girls would be so jealoussss!" Roman pleaded.  
"Fine!" Virgil sighed heavily.   
"Yes! oh, i guess we need to get some suits, eh?" Roman said.   
"Oh right! well, there's a shop in town, but maybe we should wait since everyone will go this weekend." Patton said, the others nodding in agreement.   
"Virgil, would you be willing to go in matching outfits?"  
"Definitely not."

"You actually want to go? i'm surprised." Dee looked at Remus with confusion.  
"I can't believe you don't want to go to our first highschool dance with your own boyfriend!" Remus said, gasping in offence.   
"Since when are we dating?" Dee said, raising his eyebrow.  
"Since i decided we were!" Remus said, grinning at him.  
"Right. Anyways, dances are stupid. But, if you really wanna go, we can." Dee said, sighing.   
"One more thing, you gotta move your hair." Remus said.   
"What? why?" Dee said, suddenly defensive.  
"Because even i've never seen that side of your face! are you hiding like, snake scales or something?!" Remus said, reaching over to move it. Dee quickly slapped his hand away, hissing.  
"I'll go but i'm not moving my hair." He said firmly.   
"Fineeeee." Remus groaned, rolling his eyes over-dramatically.   
\--  
"I wish i could go..." Emile sighed sadly, flopping down onto his chair.  
"Why can't you?" Remy asked. Emile turned in his chair to look at him.  
"Duh... i don't have a _date_." He said.  
"Oh... right." Remy said, shrugging. He turned away, looking down at his phone. Emile sighed sadly to himself, Remy obviously didn't like him back.   
"Unless you wanna go with me?" Emile looked up at him suddenly, did he just..?  
"Wait... like.. actually... go... together?" Emile asked, feeling like maybe he imagined the words.   
"Sure? i don't see a problem with it. You really wanna go, don't you?" Remy said. _Wait... he actually looks... kinda.. nervous?_ Emile thought to himself.  
"Oh! sure, let's go together!" Emile said, smiling at him and hoping he wasn't blushing too much.   
"Great." Remy smiled back at him.

Since they did decided to wait a while, the shop was fairly quiet when Patton, Logan, Roman and Virgil entered.   
"Heya boys, here for some suits?" One of the workers said, greeting them from behind the counter.  
"Yeah, still got any?" Roman said. The worker laughed,  
"Luckily we have, good job too, from what some of the other students at your school told me, your big dance thingy is in two weeks." The worker said, walking out from behind the counter.  
"Anyways, there over here." They said, leading them to the suit section.   
"Thanks!" Patton said, smiling at the worker to show his gratitude.   
"Alright, listen, it is of upmost importance that i look fabulous." Roman said in a serious tone.  
"You already too, come on let's just find some nice ones." Virgil said, rolling his eyes. They begun to look around, Roman being extra as usual and Virgil not caring about what he wore. Logan didn't care too much either, but he atleast wanted to look decent.   
"Patton, did you see anything you like?" Logan said, turning to look at him.  
"Patton?" Logan repeated, realizing his boyfriend wasn't there. He looked around, until he spotted him at the edge of the section, staring off somewhere else.   
"Patton? what are you doing over here?" Logan asked, walking over to him. Patton turned suddenly, startled.  
"O-oh! nothing, sorry i got distracted." He said, laughing awkwardly. Logan looked over to see where Patton was looking, the dress section.  
"Why were you..?" Logan trailed off as he realized. "I see, are you interested in the dresses?" He asked.   
"What? oh- i.. uhm.. i mean... uh-" Patton shuffled awkwardly in his spot, unsure of how to answer. He _had_ been looking at how pretty the dresses were.   
"Do you... think its wrong for me to want to try a dress?" He asked quietly.  
"Absolutely not." Logan said firmly. Patton looked at him in surprise.  
"Patton, society has created unnecessary gender norms that everyone is expected to follow for no real reason, dresses are clothes and clothes are not gendered, if you wish to wear a dress then by all means you can." Patton smiled at him, looking a little teary eyed.   
"Thanks Logan." He said, hugging him tightly. They stood there hugging for a while before Patton rushed over to the dress section. They all looked around for a while longer before heading over to the dressing rooms to try some stuff on. Roman was first, saying he looked amazing in each but still finding all the small flaws no one would even notice. Eventually he came out in a red and white tuxedo, it looked a little princely.   
"Ooo that ones nice!" Patton said, clapping his hands.  
"I think Virgil agrees." Logan said, smirking as he looked over at Virgil blushing profusely, staring at Roman.   
"This one it is!" Roman said immediately. Logan went next, both suits he picked were fairly similar, black and dark blue, so Roman looked at them both closely before choosing one, and he went with that. Next was Virgil, who chose a black suit and tie as expected, however he wasn't too happy with the bright purple shirt Roman had given him until he saw it together. He walked out awkwardly, not used to actually liking what he saw in the mirror.   
"You look amazing!" Roman said as soon as he came out.  
"Y-yeah.. i actually like it." Virgil replied, blushing.   
"Great, now it's your turn Patton!" Roman said, turning to look at Patton only to see he had already rushed into one of the stalls. He was in there a while, feeling nervous. He looked at himself in the mirror, sure, he liked the dress, but what would other people think about it? Just then, he heard a gentle knock on the door.   
"You alright?" Patton instantly knew it was Logan. Patton took a deep breath, before finally stepping out the stall. He was wearing a light blue dress with a fluffy skirt, avoiding eye contact with the other three by looking down at the floor.   
"Is it too much?" He asked, finally looking up.   
"Patton you look amazing!" Roman said, gasping.   
"You definitely pull it off, do you like that one?" Virgil asked, Patton nodded in response, he did really like the dress.   
"So... you like it?" Patton giggled.   
"Yes! i mean... yeah." Logan said, adjusting himself as he always did when he was embarrassed or such.   
"I'm so glad you guys like it as much as i do!" Patton said, laughing as he jumped into a hug with Logan.   
"Alright, looks like we're set. We're definitely going to be the best-looking people there." Roman said, smirking. 

"I am _scarred_ from you dragging me to that shop with all the people there. Why didn't we wait?" Remy said as he and Emile returned to the dorm.  
"I wanted a nice suit!" Emile scoffed, but he laughed anyways.  
"And now you have a nice one. Can't say i see where your coming from with the pink, but it is your favorite colour after all." Remy said, he had gone with just a plain black one himself.  
"Atleast i didn't get a full on pink suit, just a shirt!" Emile argued, he was tempted but it would of been a bit extra since they only had a bright pink one and not a pale pink.   
"Hey hey, i'm not judging you! you could of gone in anything you wanted, just joking around." Remy said, putting his hands up.   
"I know, just get a little defensive about that kind of thing. You know, everyones like, pinks for girls blah blah." Emile rolled his eyes.   
"People can be assholes." Remy sighed.   
"Unfortunately. Well, anyways, now we have some suits! by the way, do you think Dee and Remus will try to pull something at the dance? i was just thinking maybe we need to keep them in our sights." Emile said, glancing over at the open door into the hallway, over at there roommates room.   
"Eh, i think Dee has got a pretty good handle on Remus by now, he doesn't really seem like the troublemaker type himself." Remy said, shrugging.   
"I guess your right, i don't really wanna have to babysit them all night." Emile said, Remy nodding in agreement.   
"Besides, theres literally chaperones at every corner of this damn dance, i don't think he's gonna try anything." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi owo  
> hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	20. A Dramatic Gay Entrance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman's gay and extra

"No weapons, no liquids of any kind because god knows what you have, no explosives, no threatening people, and no talking about butts." Dee said, listing things off on his hand as he said them.   
"No butts?!" Remus gasped, putting his hand to his chest.  
"No butts." Dee sighed, he was already exhausted. He had gone with a black suit and yellow shirt, he had the weird feeling that a hat would complete the look, but he went against it.   
"Fine, i can still talk about shit though, right?" Dee glared at him.   
"No shit!? that's ridiculous! i won't! you can't quieten me!" Remus said dramatically.   
"My god what will it take to get you to shut up?!" Dee hissed at him. Remus blinked, stopping suddenly.  
"Move your hair, then i'll shut up and be nice the wholeee night." Remus offered.   
"What? why do you want to see the other side of my face so much?" Dee asked defensively.   
"Well, this side of your face is nice, so the other side is probably also nice." Remus said, matter-of-factly, pointing at his face.   
"Can't argue with that 10/10 logic." Dee muttered sarcastically.   
"So you'll do it?!" Remus said, grinning at him.   
"... you'll really shut up and be the nice sweet Remus so we can actually have a decent evening?" Remus nodded his head violently.   
".. Fine." Dee mumbled, he lifted his hand to his face, taking the hair and tucking it behind his ear. The other side of his face held a marking of slightly darker skin, and his eye was a more greenish colour.  
"See? it's just... a stupid mark and a weird eye. I don't know what it is, but it's always been there and people have always made fun of it." He mumbled.   
"Your eye, i think that's called heterochromia, and i guess that's just a birth mark or something. But it's nice, it just makes you more unique." Remus said, smiling geniuely at him.   
"Alright alright, we get it, come on, let's just go." Dee said, rolling his eyes, but smiling too. 

"Remy, come here, my parents want me to send a picture of us together!" Emile said, pulling out his phone.  
"I don't think your parents... like me." Remy said, shrugging awkwardly.  
"What? no, it's not that! there just.. a little protective is all." Emile said.   
"I feel like there just.. waiting for something to go wrong." Remy mumbled.   
"There not! i promise, they just.. have there walls up i guess. I mean, am i an only child and they've always been pretty overprotective parents." Emile shrugged.  
"Can we please take the picture still?"  
"Alright alright, atleast let me pose for it, i gotta look good girlfriend." Remy said, he wasn't wearing his sunglasses for once and felt weird without them, but still looked fabulous in the picture.   
"It's like your a different person without sunglasses and coffee." Emile gasped jokingly, looking at the picture.   
"I miss them." Remy said sadly, pulling at his suit jacket.  
"It's only for tonight, come on, let's go!" Emile said, grabbing Remy's hand. Remy caught a glance as Emile put his phone away, he had already changed the wallpaper on his phone to the picture of them together.

  
Roman mega-gay dramatic ass was so ready for an entrance that people would remember everytime they thought of this night. What better way to do so than walking right in, making sure everyone knows your there, then kissing your boyfriend right in front of them? Some people gasped, most just stared like _tf?_  
"Roman!" Virgil hissed, pulling away.  
"What? you liked it." Roman smirked.  
"You could of waited to do that at a better time when everyone isn't staring." Virgil whisper-shouted, pretending he wasn't blushing.   
"I wanted to make sure everyone knew! besides, it's me, what else did you expect?" Roman said, ignoring the people around him.   
"It's... ugh, let's just get away from these guys." Virgil said, pushing past the sea of students.   
"Virgil! wait!"   
\--   
Patton stood nervously outside the hall door.   
"But.. what if someone says something to me?" He asked Logan, they had been stood there for a while.  
"We ignore them." Logan said. He took Patton's hand to reassure him.  
"It's okay, you look perfect just the way you are." Patton smiled at him, he took a deep breath in before nodding slightly to Logan to show he was ready to go in. They stepped in quietly, not wanting to draw any attention to themselves.   
"Wow! it looks really nice in here, they did a good job!" Patton said, looking around at the decorations and pink and blue lighting that filled the hall.   
"Surprisingly so." Logan said, nodding in agreement.   
"Patton!" A voice called somewhere near them. Patton looked around to see who it was and saw Emile and Remy walking towards him.   
"Hey girl, nice dress." Remy said, winking at him.   
"Yeah! you both look lovely!" Emile said, smiling at them.  
"Awe thanks guys! you two look nice aswell!" Patton said, hugging Emile then Remy.   
"Where's Roman and Virgil?" Emile asked, looking around for them.   
"From what i saw, Roman dramatically entered as usual, however Virgil didn't seem to take to well to his public display of affection." Logan said, looking around aswell as it had been a while since Roman and Virgil disappeared.   
"I see. I hope there alright, i have heard some people talking about Roman as we've been walking around." Remy said.  
"We should find them, i want us to spend the night together!" Patton said. The whole hall was filled, so they figured Virgil would of ran out to get away from all the people, they went over to the only other exit in the hall, a door that led to a hallway, they quietly went out into the hall, as all students were supposed to be in the hall.

\--

"Virgil? are you alright?" He asked. Virgil was breathing heavily, trying to prevent another panic attack.   
"Y-yeah..." Virgil said, breathing in and out, "Just... need a moment to calm down from the panic." Roman nodded, he sat down next to him, repeating the breathing exercises.   
"You idiot, why did you do that?" Virgil asked after calming down.  
"I'm sorry, i know it was stupid. Please, forgive me?" Roman said. He was already angry with himself, he didn't want Virgil angry at him too, even though he deserved it. What do you not do when you have a socially anxious boyfriend? bring a crap ton of attention down on him. That's what.  
"Only if you give me another kiss." Virgil smirked.   
"You did like it!" Roman said, before swiftly cupping Virgil's chin and giving him another kiss.   
"Shut up princey."

\--

"Hey, there you are!" Patton called out to Virgil and Roman, finally spotting them in one of the corridors.   
"Oh hey, didn't realize you guys would come looking for us... sorry." Virgil mumbled.   
"Don't apologize! it's alright!" Emile said reassuringly.   
"Can we go dance? i did not get this fabulous looking for nothing!" Patton huffed jokingly.   
"Alright, let's go. You guys coming or do you need a little longer?" Remy said, turning to Virgil and Roman.   
"A little longer. It won't be too long hopefully." Virgil sighed.  
"We'll stick in the corner, no one is over there anyways. Just come back the way you came, and we'll be right there!" Patton said, smiling at him.   
"Thanks guys, now go have fun." Virgil said, waving his hand to tell them to go.   
"You can go too, you know." Virgil said, turning to Roman.  
"And leave you here alone? i think not." Roman said, pulling him into a side hug.   
"Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you: wouldn't dee know what heterochromia is tho??
> 
> me:alright so like u read parents day right? my excuse is there lowkey kinda sucky and because its "different" they would of just told him to hide it instead of actually seein what the heck was goin on there-


	21. Every Ending Is A New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we go!
> 
> the end of the dance, and, our story.

"Hey i'm gonna go get a drink, wanna come with?" Patton asked the group as they all were talking and half dancing in the corner of the hall.   
"I'll come with you." Logan said.  
"Me too!" Emile added. They tried to go mostly around the other people, but it was difficult. They made it over to where the drinks were,  
"Oh my god, is that guy actually wearing a fucking dress?" Some girl nearby said to her friend.   
"What a faggot." Her friend laughed.   
"If you two could mind your own fucking business, that would be fantastic." Logan deadpanned. The two girls just stared at him, Logan simply turned to Patton and continued talking. Patton stared at him too for a moment, before returning to there conversation happily, ignoring them and everyone else around who was staring at him. It didn't matter.

People immediately moved out of the way when they saw Remus coming. Dee followed him, sighing as he was already so done with everything. Remus bounced into the middle of the hall, everyone staring at him as they expected him to announce his official burning down of the school.   
"Come on Deedee!" He said, pulling Dee over to him.   
"Remus!" Dee hissed.   
"Don't you wanna dance?" Remus said, spinning him around.  
"God, your annoying." Dee said, but he couldn't hide his smile. He noticed the people around them staring at them, astonished to see someone not afraid of the crazy squid man.   
"How does it feel to be the most unpopular, yet most well-known and popular to hate person here?" Dee asked, smirking.  
"Wonderful, look!" Remus grinned as he turned to some people around him, and flashed them a look. They immediately moved away, some of them even letting out small screams. Dee burst out laughing,  
"That's amazing, this whole thing worth it just to see you scare the crap out of some people." He said, smirking again.  
"You know you love me." Remus said, pulling Dee closer to him. Dee rolled his eyes. He looked around, spotting the other people he knew of in the corner of the hall together.   
"Hey, you wanna go annoy our roommates, your brother and his dumb friends?" Dee asked. Remus's eye lit up at this, a shit eating grin appearing on his face. They rushed through the crowd over to them, a million ways to annoy them running through his mind.  
"Oo, my brother has a boyfriend!" Remus said immediately, darting over to Roman and Virgil.   
"Oh crap not this clown." Virgil growled.   
"Hey hey, guys, come on. We can all be friends right?" Emile said, putting up his hands.   
"Says you, your literally still mad at Virgil for his and Remy's date like five months ago." Dee laughed.  
"Hold on, what?" Virgil said, staring at Emile.  
"That's not true!" Emile said, blushing a little in embarrassment.   
"Why were you mad?" Remy asked, confused.   
"Well- uhm-" Emile's eyes darted around as he racked his brain for a reason.  
"Because he was jeeealouuusss." Dee said, smirking.  
"Dee!" Emile hissed at him.  
"Jealous...? Hold on, have you liked me for that long??" Remy said, surprised.  
"W-well...i guess?" Emile said awkwardly.   
"God, you just had to bring up that date, didn't you?" Roman said to Dee, glaring at him.  
"Not my fault." Dee shrugged.   
"Everyone calm down!" Patton said, putting up his hands.  
"Nice dress shortass." Remus said, winking at him.  
"Ok, everyone shut up." Logan sighed heavily, shooting a glare at Remus before continue, "This is not supposed to be a night for fighting, i know not all of us wanted to come but some of us did and it's supposed to be a fun time, not a time for arguing about petty things!" He said, the others all looked at him like a bunch of toddlers being told of by there mom.   
"Logan's right, we should just focus on having a nice night. We maybe haven't all gotten along in the past, but that doesn't mean we can't be friends now!" Patton said, smiling at them all.   
"I guess..." Roman mumbled, he turned to Remus.  
"I'm sorry Remus, i... i should of been a better brother to you, i know." He sighed. Remus only stared at him in disbelief.  
"Y-you.. actually... apologized? and your talking to me?" Remus looked like he was actually about to cry, it was extremely werid to see.  
"I didn't want people to think i was like you, but honestly... looking at these guys for friends, i think i'm already associated with the strange people of the school." Roman laughed, ignoring the scoffs and "Hey!"s.   
"He has a point, look at everyone else." Logan said, nodding over to the rest of the students. None of them were having fun. Patton was the only guy who didn't wear a suit, no one else was brave enough too.   
"They look miserable." Virgil said.   
"We're the weirdos!" Remus said happily.   
"Being a weirdo seems like more fun." Remy smirked. The current song ended and a slower song came on.  
"So now's the cliche part were we slow dance and shit?" Virgil asked, rolling his eyes.  
"Sure, why not." Roman said, smiling at him.   
"So, we're like doing this now, huh?" Virgil asked as Roman pulled him into a dance position.  
"It's supposed to be _romantic_." Roman huffed. Virgil laughed, the others joined in dancing too.   
"How come you know how to do this?" Patton said, giggling slightly as he failed trying to dance.  
"My parents used to dance sometimes, it's the only thing they ever took enjoyment in. I suppose i just picked it up." Logan hummed.   
"Really? they didn't seem like people who enjoyed things." Patton laughed.  
"They really don't." Logan said, laughing too.  
"You wanna go make out behind the bleachers?" Remus asked.   
"Remus no-" Dee didn't get to finish before Remus had pulled him away.  
"Poor Dee." Emile laughed, he turned to look back at Remy, not realizing how close there faces were.   
"So... i've been meaning to ask... is this a date?" Remy said, blushing slightly.  
"It.... can be if you want it to be.." Emile said, blushing much more than Remy was.   
"That sounds nice." Remy said, smiling at him. Emile didn't hesitate to kiss him as soon as he had the chance.   
"Get a room!" Roman said to them, laughing.   
"This is nice.... i'm glad we're all friends." Patton said, looking around at his friends lovingly. The rest of the night was great, they hung out together and at the end Patton made them all come together for a picture together, wanting to have the memory. Virgil said he couldn't stand any more cliches, but they took the picture anyway, barely fitting all of them in.   
"Now we'll remember forever! our first highschool dance!" 

  
_**Later** _

"Oh, i'm going to miss you guys so much over the summer!" Patton whined as they all packed up.   
"Patton, we all live either in the city or out here, we can still see each other." Roman laughed.  
"I know but not everyday!" If it wasn't every damn minute, it wasn't enough for Patton.   
"Patton, you have some attachment issues." Virgil said, staring at him seriously. But he then broke out into a grin, "Just kidding pops."  
"However, you will need to get used to not seeing us every single day." Logan said from behind him.   
"But i love you!" Patton whined, clinging onto Logan.  
"That, unfortunately, does not make it possible for us to see each other constantly. However, we can still meet up, and also call, text and videochat."  
"I guess.." Patton huffed.   
"My dads just texted me, there here." Roman said, looking down at his phone.  
"You think this is a good idea?" Virgil bit his lip nervously.  
"Not a lot of people want to foster fifteen year olds, but you've been allowed to stay at my place till they find you some foster parents, virge."   
Virgil didn't really want to think back to all the legal mess with his parents, it did _not_ go well.  
"Yeah, and i'm terrified about that too!" Virgil said, waving his arms around.  
"Chill out. Virgil, your forgetting, my bed at home isn't the size of a toddlers bed, and we can sleep on it together without one of us falling off." Atleast that made Virgil laugh.   
"Alright, well we'll see you guys later!" Roman said, hugging Patton and Logan tightly.   
"Bye!" Patton watched them as they left, he just felt... a little emptier.  
"Patton, i assure you things will be okay, and they will still be there when you need them." Logan said, as if he could feel what Patton was feeling.  
"I know... you will too, right?"  
"Of course. I always will be."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow... Thank you guys for the support. This was my first fanfiction, and it was so much fun! i might do some sort of really in the future sequel, or just write random scenes in the side stuff, idk. But again, thank you <3


End file.
